Tan Cerca pero Tan Lejos
by Princess Narin
Summary: Irremediablemente Vegeta queda muy enamorado de Bulma, sin embargo debido a los cambios en la historia a causa de un error de Goku, Bulma no le corresponde. Un amor secreto hacia Bulma se desarrolla en Vegeta quien la protegerá y la amará incondicionalmente aunque su orgullo no se lo permita expresarlo.
1. El comentario de Goku

_**Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, si bien el absoluto amor que siento por esta serie sí.**_

 _ **Y en este día 5 de abril, cumpleaños de Akira Toriyama el creador de Dragon ball super, eh decidido iniciar este fic, si bien tengo vrios que actualizar, me creo capaz y dispuesta a llevar todo en orden e intentar no descuidar ninguna, como vieron estoy empezando a actualizar de nuevo algunas de que deje en hiatus por un tiempo.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bueno, la idea de esta historia se me ocurrió al releer mi one-shot "Femme Fatale" y en el comic de Dragon Ball multiverse, especialmente en el universo 9. Será algo parecido.**_

 _ **Bien, a iniciar con este nuevo emprendimiento.**_

* * *

-Bulma espero que tengas un bebé sano- dijo Goku antes de retirarse volando por los aires.

Eso dejo muy sorprendida a Bulma, no se esperaba eso en realidad, Goku siempre acostumbraba a decir cosas absurdas pero eso era realmente extraño.

La polvareda que habían dejado Goku, Piccolo y Gohan al iniciar su vuelo los cubrió por completo y se echaron a toser los presentes, aunque aún no superaban lo que había dicho el ocurrente de Goku.

Sin olvidar el asunto el primero en reaccionar o dejarse vencer por la curiosidad fue Krilin, quien se dirigió a Bulma inmediatamente.

-¿Por qué mencionó a un bebé? oye Bulma dime ¿acaso estas embarazada?- se lo preguntó curioso.

A lo que ella aun con duda miro a su amigo y procedió a responderle.

-Por supuesto que no- afirmó molesta y dirigió su mirada al cielo con el ceño fruncido –a veces Goku dice muchos disparates- se quejó pero fue interrumpida por una risa nerviosa.

Esa risa pertenecía a Yamcha quien al oír lo que Goku decía se emocionó bastante, es como si su amigo le estuviese leyendo la mente, era justo lo que él quería, tener un hijo con Bulma, casarse y ser felices, se lo merecían después de tantos años.

-No, lo que él quiso decir es que- comentó Yamcha sonrojándose -dejemos de pensar tanto y nos casemos para que tengamos una familia feliz jajaja- reía entusiasmado y a la vez sonrojado -creo que Goku está empezando a entender las cosas- dijo con una risa nerviosa y el rostro de un pervertido a la vista de Bulma y Krilin quienes lo miraban anonadados.

E incluso su amigo Puar lo miraba dudoso. Ante tal exhibición.

-Bueno ya basta, te ves ridículo- lo paró en seco Bulma, le molestaba que actuase así y más por una tontería de Goku.

Ante el comentario de Bulma y su rostro enfadado Krilin decidió que ya era momento de marcharse.

-Bueno, creo que ya debo irme, estaré entrenando en lo del maestro Roshi, nos vemos dentro de tres años- dijo Krilin despidiéndose y a la vez huyendo de la furia de Bulma.

-Bueno creo que yo me adelanto- dijo también Puar al ver en el lio que se había metido Yamcha con su novia.

Dejándolos solos para que pudieran conversar.

-Bulma no te pongas así ni que fuese tan grave, no es nada malo lo que dijo Goku- expresó Yamcha.

-No eso lo que me molesta, es la manera estúpida en que actuaste- le recriminó ella con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza en alto.

Yamcha suspiró esa era una buena señal para él. Quizá tenía la esperanza de que ella también deseara tener un hijo.

-¿Entonces no te molesta la idea de tener un bebé?- le preguntó curioso tentando a su suerte.

Ella lo miró, la verdad ya no era tan joven como para darse el lujo de posponer eso aunque nunca lo admitiría, pero se sentía contraria, quería y no quería.

-Tal vez podría considerarlo- mencionó sonriendo a su querido novio.

-Me haces tan feliz Bulma- dijo Yamcha ilusionado al mismo tiempo que la cargaba para comenzar su vuelo rumbo a la corporación.

El cielo estaba abierto sin ningún rastro de nubes de lluvia, volando iban Bulma y Yamcha con rumbo a la corporación capsula en donde una gran nave estaba siendo des encapsulada.

Era la nave para Vegeta, quien al oír que en un futuro seria asesinado se sintió humillado así que luego de emprender vuelo y volver a la corporación en donde tenía intención de asentarse hasta que los androides llegasen, y pidió al científico loco inmediatamente que le proporcione un artefacto para entrenar y aunque el doctor un poco temeroso le entregó la nave, también no podía negar sentirse entusiasmado en ser parte del proceso de entrenamiento de ese poderoso ser.

Cuando Vegeta estuvo a punto de ingresar a la nave el científico empezó a hacerle tema de conversación, no tenía ganas de escucharlo, pero se aguantó por la maldita nave.

-Sabes, esta nave si tiene estéreo, no como la que te llevaste anteriormente- comentó el científico a lo que él lo miro curioso.

-¿Y para que yo quiero eso?- preguntó Vegeta intentando ser "amable"

-Bueno, podría ser útil para…- el científico paro de hablar al ver quienes aterrizaron en su patio.

Era Yamcha con Bulma abrazada fuertemente a él, El doctor Briefs los miró y sonrió para luego saludarlos alegremente.

-Joven Yamcha, hija que bueno que regresaron estaba comentándole al joven Vegeta sobre la nave ¿verdad joven vegeta?- preguntó pero el silencio reino.

Vegeta ya se había metido a la nave.

El saiyajin no sabía por qué pero le incomodaba la cercanía de aquel terrícola con la mujer de cabello azul, quería pensar que se debía a que cuando se quedó 130 días la tierra la había visto siempre sola, aunque no quería admitir que en todo ese tiempo que se quedó a la espera de que el dragón de namekusei sea invocado nuevamente se dedicó a observar a aquella terrícola que le daba tanta curiosidad.

Encendió la nave y empezó su entrenamiento.

* * *

 _ **Es una idea revuelta que tengo en la cabeza y ya me imaginé muchas situaciones, bueno lo que si Vegeta en esta historia sufrirá algo que casi todo en el mundo sufrimos.**_

 _ **Espero les guste esta nueva idea, y no me confundan, no soy fan de Bulma y Yamcha, así que con el dolor de mi alma haré esta historia.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_


	2. Adaptación a la nueva vida

_**Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, si bien el absoluto amor que siento por esta serie sí.**_

 _ **Bueno, como dije, esta historia no es Bulma y Yamcha, sino de Vegeta y Bulma…**_

* * *

-¿Entonces Vegeta está entrenando en la nave?- preguntó Bulma a su padre.

-Así es me dijo que tenía una pelea en tres años, entonces decidí darle la nave- expresó el científico.

Bulma miro a su padre y sonrió, sin duda su papá siempre tomaba buenas decisiones.

-Bueno, hiciste bien en darle la nave, después de todo él es el único capaz de usar esa cámara de gravedad a parte de Goku- comentó ella.

Le parecía buena idea, si mantenían ocupado a vegeta, él no los atacaría, aunque algo le decía que no sería tan problemático mientras los llene de juguetes para sus entrenamientos. ¿Qué más podría desear ese saiyajin aparte de ser fuerte y comida?

-Bulma ¿no crees que yo podría también usar esa cámara?- cuestionó Yamcha.

Ella lo miró y empezó a reír, su novio era tan gracioso y contaba chistes tan buenos.

-Muchacho, lastimosamente los humanos no resistimos, más de gravedad 10- explico el científico.

Yamcha sonrió y miro a Bulma, ambos sonrieron, no sabía por qué pero se sentía afortunado y cada vez más animado por lo que había dicho Goku.

La señora Briefs interrumpió el momento y los invitó a comer en el jardín, donde se sentaron finalmente Yamcha y la madre de Bulma, pues ambos científicos fueron al laboratorio para hacer nuevos proyectos.

Mientras todos estaban en sus cosas, Vegeta estaba estrenando su cámara de gravedad, que contrario a lo que pensó no le era nada fácil adaptarse. Intentó poner directamente a 100 de gravedad pero los huesos le pesaron sentía su carne desgarrarse así que con un esfuerzo sobrehumano reguló la gravedad a un nivel que él pudiera resistir. Y así comenzó desde 30.

Saltos, sentadillas y lagartijas, fueron la primera fase de su calentamiento en aquella cámara. Sonrió para sí, se sentía furioso y triunfante a a la vez, furioso por haber descubierto que moriría por causa de unas chatarras en el futuro y triunfante pues sentía que entrenar en esta cámara lo ayudaría a convertirse en súper saiyajin. De eso estaba seguro pues según había oído fue eso lo que brindó el aumento de poder a Kakaroto. Y él lo lograría, sería un súper saiyajin, uno mucho más fuerte que Kakaroto y ese joven del futuro.

-Ciento ochenta, ciento ochenta y uno, ciento ochenta y dos…- enumeraba Vegeta sus flexiones de brazos dentro de la cámara con gran dificultad pues la presión aun le caía encima.

Cuando llego a su meta de 200 flexiones, se levantó intentando con dificultad equilibrarse para disponerse a iniciar otro ejercicio, al hacerlo vio una ráfaga de luz, era una pantalla encendiéndose. Dirigió su vista a ella y vio al científico.

-¿Cómo estas muchacho?- preguntó el Dr. Briefs a Vegeta.

-Bien- respondió intentando una vez más no ser descortés con los terrícolas a los cuales les encantaba hacer charlas sin sentido como esas.

No comprendía en verdad la característica de los terrícolas de reunirse a conversar cuando no era para nada necesario, él aprovechaba el tiempo para hacer cosas más productivas que el horrible y repugnante chisme.

En verdad le molestaba que el científico observara todo su entrenamiento y no cortaba ya de una vez la comunicación, se sentía controlado y eso le molestaba demasiado.

Cuando iba quejarse y ordenarle al científico por una amenaza de muerte para que cortase hasta que una molesta voz se dirigió a él.

-Dime Vegeta ¿podrás derrotar a los androides si entrenas aquí?- preguntó Bulma.

En verdad ella necesitaba esa respuesta, no quería morir en un futuro y si Vegeta era aliado de ellos quizá los proteja a ellos, por eso intentaría ser "servicial" con el saiyajin. Pero de verdad deseaba que los androides no fuesen tan fuertes para que sus amigos los puedan vencer fácilmente.

-Claro que podré, soy el príncipe saiyajin y puedo vencer SIEMPRE Y CUANDO NO HAYAN INSECTOS QUE ME MOLESTEN- se quejó tirándoles la indirecta a ellos.

Rápidamente espantados por el carácter del saiyajin apagaron el trasmisor dejándolo entrenar tranquilo.

-Jejeje, ese muchacho es muy malhumorado, me recuerda a alguien- comentó el doctor para si mismo pero Bulma al oírlo se giró y curiosa se lo preguntó.

-¿A quién?- preguntó ella queriendo saber.

El doctor la miro y respondió sin vergüenza alguna con mucha naturalidad.

-A ti- expresó su padre.

-PERO QUE COSAS DICES PAPÁ- dijo cruzándose de brazos indignada saliendo del laboratorio para buscar a su novio.

"¿Cómo a mi padre se le ocurre tal cosa? sé que soy malhumorada a veces pero Vegeta simplemente es prepotente" – pensaba ella en camino al jardín.

Al llegar al jardín encontró a Yamcha y su madre prácticamente haciendo una mini-cita con él.

-Querida, estoy teniendo una cita con tu novio, espero no te moleste- comentó la mujer con toda la calma del mundo.

Pero cuando vieron los brazos cruzados y la indignada mirada de Bulma se alarmaron, bueno solo un poco pues si en verdad estaba enojada destruiría el planeta entero al muy estilo Vegeta.

-¿Qué te pasa cariño, te enojaste porque tengo una cita con tu novio?- preguntó su madre.

-No es eso mamá, pasa que mi papá hizo una comparación absurda- bufo molesta.

-¿Y qué te dijo?- preguntó Yamcha metiéndose en la conversación.

-Dijo que mi carácter es parecido al de Vegeta- dijo al fin ella.

Algo que no se lo esperaba sucedió, Yamcha se echó a reír y su madre la miraba confusa.

-¿De qué te ríes Yamcha?- cuestionó ella.

-Nada Bulma, es solo que tu padre hizo la comparación exacta jajaja- rió Yamcha.

-Pues yo no soy como ese simio- se quejó ella en ese instante.

La señora Briefs miraba aun confusa, los miraba literalmente con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo. Decidió romper el silencio para dar uno de sus comentarios.

-Pero Bulma, deberías estar feliz por la comparación, el joven y apuesta Vegeta es un hombre tan gentil y amable- comentó al mujer dando su opinión en el tema.

Dos gotas de sudor salieron en las cienes de ambos presentes, mirándose los unos a los otros para luego reír.

Y así se pasaron la tarde comiendo pastelillos como en una fiesta de té helado mientras reían de los comentarios de la madre de Bulma quien era una mujer sumamente ocurrente sin duda.

Cuando cierta hora llegó Yamcha procedió a ir a su departamento, después de todo él no vivía con Bulma.

La peli azul se aseó y se puso su pijama de frezas e inmediatamente quedó dormida, fue un dia cansador sin duda, la llegada de Freezer, el muchacho misterioso y la llegada de su amigo Goku.

Sin duda gracias a la ayuda de ese muchacho del futuro varias cosas cambiarían aunque no sabían aun cuanto podían cambiar.

* * *

 **Espero poder agradarles con esta historia.**


	3. Rondando la media noche

_**Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, si bien el absoluto amor que siento por esta serie sí.**_

* * *

Finalmente tuvo que pausar su entrenamiento, estaba molesto por tener que hacerlo cuando su intención era quedar días dentro sin distracción alguna.

Pero le era difícil, más cuando observó la rutina de los terrícolas y le pareció más conveniente.

Bajó de la nave, el cielo ya estaba totalmente oscuro y estrellado, supuso que serían entre las 23 a 01 de la noche.

Maldecía internamente que su estómago gruñía, tendría que ir irremediablemente a despertar a la mujer del científico quien cocinaba demasiado bien.

Consideró que si el planeta Vegeta existiese aun y que a esta alturas él ya sería un Rey, consideraría en tener a todo esa familia bajo su servicio. La mujer en su cocina, el doctor en el laboratorio y su hija la peli azul tal vez en el laboratorio también aunque si se fijase solo en su aspecto sería una buena concubina.

Bueno, en si fue el hambre quien lo sacó de la cámara. Cruzó el jardín para luego entrar a la cocina. Miró que había cubiertos recién lavados como rastro de que habían comido anteriormente los terrícolas. Y algo que había aprendido en su anterior estadía en la tierra es que la mujer rubia siempre le dejaba comida extra para quien tuviese antojos en la madrugada. En este caso era él.

Miró a su alrededor, examinó y recordó lo que le habían explicado una vez. Los alimentos frescos como ensaladas están dentro del aparato rectangular llamado Refrigerador, Heladera y el nombre del tirano Freezer. Rió para sí mismo, al menos este Freezer sirve para algo. Sacó del objeto las carnes frías y las ensaladas.

Miró hacia otro lado en donde se encontró a un pequeño robot con un papel de nota, aunque no entendía la nota sabía que se trataba de comida. Destapó el robot y se encontró que la comida estaba bien caliente.

Gustoso se sentó a comer.

Comía en silencio hasta que algo sonó perturbando su paz pero solucionó el problema pulverizando aquel aparato inmediatamente.

Cuando el silencio regreso se puso a pensar mientras comía pensaba al mismo tiempo que masticaba.

"Si descanso 8 horas y como a la misma hora que los terrícolas, mi cuerpo resistiría más y perdería menos a la par que ganaría masa muscular, tengo que comer y dormir proporcional a lo que entreno" - pensaba el saiyajin ideando una rutina.

Y es que debía preocuparse y planear, si joven del futuro no solo lo había superado sino a Kakaroto también. Y eso no lo podía admitir.

Mientras estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos alguien ingresó a la habitación comedor/cocina, más exactamente una mujer joven.

Era Bulma.

La peli azul bajó pues había olvidado su celular en la cocina

El lugar estaba oscuro, tenía la intención de encender la luz pero cuando pudo divisar que el saiyajin estaba concentrado comiendo en silencio y en la obscuridad decidió no provocar su ira. No quería discutir, no ahora.

Silenciosamente procedió a buscar el aparato pero para su mala suerte no lo encontraba.

-¿Dónde está?- se dijo para sí misma muy despacio pero para su buena o mala suerte Vegeta la oyó.

-¿Que los terrícolas tienen la costumbre de meterse debajo de las mesas?- preguntó Vegeta con un tono serio haciendo que Bulma se avergonzase por el lugar en el que estaba.

Rápidamente salió de la mesa levantando la cabeza para mirar al saiyajin un poco avergonzada.

-Vegeta- se dirigió a él con cuidado -¿no has visto mi teléfono celular?- le preguntó con un tono temeroso. Nunca se sabía las razones por las que se ofendía ese hombre.

-¿Teléfono Celular?- preguntó Vegeta.

Esa mujer se lo preguntaba como si él fuese un terrícola y conociera absolutamente todos los artefactos terrestres.

-Ay que tonta soy, es un aparato, como así de tamaño, rectangular y con pantalla, sirve para muchas cosas- comentó ella haciéndole gestos para señalar las dimensiones de un teléfono celular.

Vegeta pareció comprender aquello y reconocer a que se refería la mujer.

Una risueña carcajada salió de él sorprendiendo a la peli azul con su reacción, la carcajada fue larga y sonora. Vegeta parecía en verdad disfrutar ello, una risa malvada que Bulma había visto ya, justamente en Namekusei cuando él les sacó la esfera del Dragón.

Así que lo descubrió Vegeta reía porque había hecho algo "malo" o alguna travesura suya.

La risa del saiyajin cesó y silencio de nuevo reinó pero clavó sus ojos en la peli azul cuando terminó de reírse para darle una revelación, quería ver su reacción cuando lo sepa.

-Si lo vi, lo he pulverizado hace unos instantes, esa cosa es realmente molesta- dijo con gran gracia.

En verdad no esperaba reírse de esa manera, pero simplemente surgió.

Lo siguiente que pudo ver Vegeta fue el furioso rostro de la peli azul juraría incluso que había elevado su diminuto poder de pelea.

-¿COMO TE ATREVES MONO IDIOTA, ERA MI NUEVO CELULAR UN MODELO ÚNICO QUE YO LO DISEÑÉ ABSOLUTAMENTE PARA MI. ADEMÁS NI SIQUIERA DEJASTE VIVA LA MEMORIA EN DONDE TENÍA MIS FOTOS MÁS HERMOSAS DE MI- dijo molesta ella frente al rostro del saiyajin.

Vegeta la miraba sin expresión pero tampoco enfadado. Es más estaba divertido de cierta manera, creía haber recuperado su pasatiempo el mismo que había usado en el tiempo que se quedó a la espera de Porunga, el pasatiempo de molestar a la humana.

-Si tu misma lo diseñaste, cual es el problema, te lo vuelves a construir- respondió con demasiada tranquilidad como si estuviese aburrido.

Bulma lo miró extrañada. Quizá tenía razón, podría hacerse uno mil veces mejor, y lo haría.

-Sabes Vegeta tienes razón, mañana mismo comenzaré y me haré uno inigualable y tal vez te haga uno a ti también- dijo levantándose como para irse pero desvío su camino acercándose a Vegeta haciendo algo que no se esperaba el saiyajin, lo hizo traviesamente. Con cuidado le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego despedirse -gracias Vegeta por tu consejo- dijo saliendo de la cocina.

Cuando Bulma salió Vegeta miró su comida y frunció el ceño. ¿Qué se había creído esa humana para burlase de él de esa manera?

Sin embargo algo dentro de él se movió. ¿Qué era? No lo sabía. Pero era algo que nunca había sentido.

El apetito se le pasó y fue rápidamente rumbo a su habitación que para su mala suerte estaba al lado de la peli azul.

No pudo evitar sentir curiosidad de lo que ella hacía. La oía reír a carcajadas y sonaba alegre.

Por un espacio en su puerta la observó, estaba sentada en su cama con las piernas cruzadas mirando a su laptop. Al parecer estaba haciendo un video llamado pues se oía otra voz.

El saiyajin concentró sus sentidos para escuchar que decían.

-Sabes Yamcha el maldito saiyajin destruyó mi teléfono- comentó ella.

E inmediatamente el sonido se emitió de la máquina, era la voz de Yamcha.

-Bulma, me preocupa que Vegeta este con ustedes. Él no es de confiar podría intentar propasarse contigo- expresó Yamcha preocupado.

-¿Cómo qué? ¿Violarme? Por favor Yamcha, Vegeta es un saiyajin a ellos solo les gusta pelear, no creo. Además si hubiese querido hacerlo lo habría hecho hoy cuando le di un beso- comentó riendo para tentar a su novio.

-¿QUÉ? lo besaste- expresó furioso Yamcha a lo que Bulma empezó a reír.

-Tranquilo Yamcha, solo fue un inocente beso en la mejilla para molestarlo, quería vengarme de él por pulverizar mi célula y lo hice de esa manera. De seguro se siente humillado- reía con humor.

Yamcha se tranquilizó aunque conocía el carácter de Bulma, sabía que a ella le encantaba coquetear con chicos y dejarlos prendados a ella para luego ignorarlos. Pero ese juego con Vegeta podría ser bastante peligroso.

-Me pones más tranquilo Bulma, espero que recuerdes que eres mía nada más- expresó su novio un poco celoso.

-Claro que si Yamcha, tuya y solamente tuya- respondió ella muy enamorada.

En esa escena Vegeta simplemente sobraba, quería pensar que estaba molesto por que hablaban de él pero en su interior muy en su interior le habían molestado e incluso lastimado un poco aquellas palabras. Sobre todo las de Bulma.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado. La verdad a mi cada vez me entusiasma más esta historia.**

 **El amor secreto es algo interesantísimo y la verdad se sufre bastante en silencio. Trataré de hacerlo todo de la manera que uno pueda identificarse.**

 **Pero como dije antes. Esta historia tengo planes de hacerla larga. Pues primero se harán los tres años y después las siguientes sagas hasta probablemente el fin de Dragón Ball súper. Utilizaré todas esas referencias.**

 **Ahh otra cosa, más tarde subiré pecadores, con nuevos personajes que darán que hablar.**

 **Gracias.**


	4. Abrir los ojos y ver la situación

_**Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, si bien el absoluto amor que siento por esta serie sí.**_

 _ **Como aclaré en el review, la historia es sobre el amor que desarrolla Vegeta hacia Bulma, no es un sobre Yamcha y Bulma.**_

 _ **En cuanto a mis otras historias las actualizaré en cualquier instante, hace tiempo que tengo la idea de actualizar "No juegues con el amor" pero sucede que estoy juntando ideas para no hacer el capítulo tan corto.**_

 _ **Igual gracias por su apoyo, trataré de avanzar un poco más rápido pues tengo muchas ideas.**_

* * *

Enfadado Vegeta canceló su hora de descanso para regresar a la cámara de gravedad para entrenar. Esta vez no le importó nada e inmediatamente inició la gravedad desde 100.

Si había algo que él odiaba era que se burlen de él y ella lo había hecho, se había burlado de él para hacerlo sentir humillado con aquel beso. Se había burlado de ÉL el príncipe de los saiyajins.

-No sabe con quién se mete, yo puedo destrozarla junto con el idiota de su pareja con solo dos golpes- decía furioso mientras intentaba resistir la gravedad 100.

El peso de la gravedad lo llevó al suelo haciendo que se golpeé la mandíbula a la par que un pequeño hilo de sangre salía de su rostro.

Pero no le importó, motivado por la ira y por el odio acumulado que tenía en ese momento no se dio por vencido.

Odiaba ese planeta, odiaba a Kakaroto, odiaba al muchacho del futuro, odiaba al difunto Freezer, odiaba a Yamcha, odiaba al gato del científico por pegarse a él todo el tiempo y odiaba a Bulma por burlarse de él.

Lo único que quería en este momento era destruir todo así que con un gran esfuerzo logró ponerse en pie. Mantuvo toda su concentración para poder lanzar un disparo de ki, necesitaba destruir algo.

Con su mente en sincronía con su cuerpo cargado por la gravedad lanzó un rayo de ki no muy poderoso pero suficientemente fuerte para destruir algo.

El estéreo de la nave.

Sonrió luego, se sentía más liberado. Volvió a concentrase en su entrenamiento sin descansar.

...

La mañana finalmente llegó, la señora Briefs quien se despertó ya a las 6 am para preparar un abundante y delicioso desayuno, estaba canturreando mientras untaba miel en las tostadas.

Tostadas, café, panqueques, leche, jugo de naranja, frutas como banana tambien fresas, además de cereal, yogurt y los irremplazables pastelillos eran los pertenecientes a la gran mesa. Por supuesto que nadie se comía todo eso mezclado a excepción de Vegeta claro.

Como toda una adivina la excelentísima ama de casa terminó de armar la mesa justo cuando su Bulma y el Doctor Briefs bajaron juntos como siempre hablando de temas de siempre, temas de cientificos.

-Hija, tengo un nuevo prototipo de robots, es un robot bailarín deberías verlo- comentó el científico con entusiasmo.

Bulma observó a su padre a veces tenía ideas extrañas, cualquiera diría que ya no sabía ni qué inventar.

-Papá ¿De qué nos servirá un robot bailarín?- preguntó la peli azul a su padre.

El científico la miró y sonrió, a su hija le faltaba una mente abierta y alegre.

-Bueno, podríamos ponerle un estéreo- comentó el viejo mientras acariciaba a su gato.

La madre de Bulma le sirvió un café con una tostada a Bulma y de paso se puso a opinar en la animada conversación.

-Bulma ¿Verdad que es buena idea? Yo misma le di la idea- expresó sonriente la mujer.

Y es que esa familia era así, seguían una hermosa rutina. La madre una mujer dulce y hogareña aunque siempre coqueta, el padre un hombre creativo pero cariñoso con su querida esposa y Bulma la hija rebelde que siempre quiere romper las reglas y ni hablar de la casi desaparecida Thights.

Sin duda eran adorables, con esa convicción empezaron a desayunar, tranquilamente desayunaron con incluso la mayor lentitud como tomándose el mayor tiempo posible en compartir los momentos en familia.

Pero el desayuno fue interrumpido por Vegeta a quien vieron ingresar a la casa, sucio y lastimado sin embargo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, al parecer había logrado ya dominar la gravedad a 100.

Entró pero no dijo nada, ni siquiera el viciado y tentador aroma del apetitoso desayuno lo distrajo de su meta… ir a la cama.

Realmente se había agotado demasiado, pero había valido la pena, lastimado e ignorando la mirada de los presentes cruzó la cocina, luego la sala para subir la escalera, entrar a su cuarto, lanzarse en la cama y quedar inmediatamente dormido.

En la cocina los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos en verdad, nunca habían visto a Vegeta tan cansado desde el día en el que volvieron de Namekusei pero ahora no se veía cansado, sino agotado que para ellos no significaba lo mismo.

-Vaya al parecer Vegeta estaba un poco agotado- comentó el doctor Briefs.

Bulma lo miró y luego sonrió burlonamente.

-Ese lunático, de seguro se pasó entrenando toda la noche- comentó ella sobre la situación del saiyajin.

-En ese caso debería ir a revisar el estado de la cama de gravedad- comunicó el científico para luego retirarse entusiasmado a revisar dicha nave.

Después de que el científico entusiasmado fue para encargarse de la revisión de la nave, la mamá de Bulma empezó a juntar una gran bandeja de alimentos para luego colocarlos sobre la meza.

-Bulma querida ¿podrías ir a dar el desayuno al joven y apuestísimo Vegeta?- consultó su madre a lo que Bulma frunció el ceño.

-Mamá ¿no puedes ir mejor tú?- le respondió con una pregunta a lo que su madre simple y sencillamente sonrió con paz.

-Hija, tienes que aprender a ser más amable con los huéspedes y más con un joven tan guapo como Vegeta- mencionó la mujer a lo que Bulma la miró mal –espera hija, no me mires así, no me refiero a lo que piensas, me refiero a que Vegeta es un hombre solitario según lo he observado, las personas así no tienden a acercarse, ellos necesitan alguien que les tome de la mano y les haga sentir querido al menos podrías darle una oportunidad de sentir que lo apoyan. Bríndale tu amistad Bulma- expresó la mujer tan tiernamente.

La expresión de Bulma cambió drásticamente, todo lo que su madre estaba diciendo tenía sentido, nunca supo si Vegeta tenia alguien que lo apoye y aunque ella creía que era un tipo que se sentía bien en su arisca soledad lo pensó mejor y llegó a la conclusión de que nadie se siente bien estando totalmente solo.

-Vaya mamá no sabía que eras psicóloga- la elogió y con una gran sonrisa decidió hablar –está bien mamá le llevaré el desayuno a Vegeta e intentaré ser su amiga- comunicó ella tomando la bandeja para ir rumbo a donde se encontraba reposando el saiyajin.

La mamá de Bulma empezó a reír pícaramente y luego lanzo un coqueto comentario.

-Hija aunque podrías ser también algo más que su amiga, tu sabes un hombre tan guapo como Vegeta debe ser un monstruo en la intimidad- expresó guiñándole el ojo a su hija.

-Ay por favor mamá- respondió ella evadiendo las palabras que podrían hacerla pensar otras cosas. Su madre a veces no pensaba siquiera en que estaba casada.

Así que se dedicó a ir a darle su desayuno a Vegeta… cuando llegó a la habitación del saiyajin, tocó la puerta pero sin embargo nadie le contestaba siquiera con "desaparece terrícola" así que se tomó el atrevimiento de entrar sin permiso con el riesgo de ser eliminada por el saiyajin. Pero no fue así.

La imagen que se proyectaba en ese instante era extraña para ella, Vegeta estaba dormido boca abajo con las piernas prácticamente flotando pues solo la mitad de su cuerpo descansaba en la mullida cama.

Con cuidado depositó la bandeja en la mesa al lado de la cama con la intención de irse luego, pero algo la detuvo. No sabía la causa pero sintió que debía hacer algo por él como lo había dicho su madre.

¿Tenía siquiera Vegeta alguien que se preocupase por él?

¿Tenía amigos?

¿Tenía a quien contarle sus problemas?

¿Tenía en quien confiar?

Con cuidado se acercó a él e hizo algo por él, su primera acción para ayudar a su nuevo amigo Vegeta, porque ya lo había decidido, le brindaría su amistad al saiyajin, solo esperaba que él valore su amistad.

Lentamente le quitó los calzados para que Vegeta pudiese dormir con comodidad, después de todo él también lucharía contra los androides para proteger la tierra aunque esa no fuese su intención. Cuando finalizó aquella tarea suspiró con pesadez y miró al saiyajin totalmente dormido, dejando ver su marcada espalda llena de cicatrices que podrían ser rastro de su dura vida.

Lagrimas querían salir de sus ojos azules.

¿Cómo es que lo había juzgado sin pensar que a pesar de ser un malvado también es un ser no humano pero un ser viviente después de todo?

-Vegeta, como me gustaría que fueras un aliado más para nosotros, sabes eres un hombre extremadamente fuerte y nos serias de mucha ayuda, sabes si vencen a los androides y no tienes donde ir siempre podrás contar con nosotros, te guardaré un lugar si quieres formar parte del equipo- soltó ella en un susurro desde el fondo de su ser con toda sinceridad.

Su madre le había abierto los ojos, Vegeta podría ser alguien muy importante para ella como ella podría serlo para él.

Y no sabia cuanto lo sería.

* * *

 _ **UwU espero les haya gustado.**_


	5. Ofrecele tu compañia

_**Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, si bien el absoluto amor que siento por esta serie sí.**_

* * *

La puerta se cerró con lentitud, junto a ella Bulma se retiraba conmocionada de la habitación del saiyajin, las emociones la superaban sin darse cuenta estaba llorando inconsolablemente, tan solo imaginar la dura vida que debió haber tenido Vegeta le dolía, sin duda su madre le había abierto la mente a nuevas posibilidades.

Vegeta no tenía que ser su enemigo, el podría ser su amigo, su aliado, su confidente algo así como Goku. Aunque dudaba que él la acepte como su amiga pero al menos intentaría llevarse mejor con él, se secó las lágrimas y emprendió rumbo a su laboratorio, debía crear el celular más perfecto del mundo, Ah y le crearía uno a Vegeta, el saiyajin debía actualizarse un poco.

Con tranquilidad fue rumbo a su laboratorio pero al cruzar la cocina se acercó y abrazó a su madre cariñosamente, la experta Panchy merecía un abrazo.

La mujer rubia dio un salto sorprendida y abrió los ojos exorbitantemente al llevarse el susto de su vida por sentir que alguien la abrazaba quitándola de su concentración en la espesa sopa que estaba preparando.

-Bulma, eres tú- suspiró más tranquila.

-¿Y quién más seria mamá?- preguntó divertida su hija.

Su madre simplemente la miró y sonrió con la gran naturalidad y ternura que la destacaban siempre.

-Bueno podría ser tu padre- dijo colocando su dedo en su rostro como pensando hasta que dio un salto emocionada –YA SÉ, también podría ser el joven Vegeta, imagínate, esos brazos tan fuertes que tiene rodeándome la cintura mientras se arrima y…- no pudo continuar su fantástica descripción de un momento con Vegeta pues Bulma la interrumpió.

-MAMÁ, estas casada CASADA- le repitió su hija en forma de reproche sacando a su madre de las nubes.

-Bueno, es que con un hombre como Vegeta una se olvida de esas cosas. ¿Me pregunto si le gustan las mujeres maduras?- se cuestionó la mujer.

Bulma la miró e hizo una mueca, ya no pudiendo aguantar a su "enamoradiza" madre salió al patio para llegar finalmente a su laboratorio aunque murmurando algunas cosas sobre su madre.

-Mamá es una desvergonzada. ¿Me pregunto qué opinará papá de ella? Primero coquetea a Goku y ahora a Vegeta. Es un caso serio, ahora comprendo porque Tights dice que siempre nos hace pasar vergüenza- se quejaba ella hasta que abrió la puerta del laboratorio y olvidó el asunto de su madre para centrarse en su nuevo teléfono móvil.

Mientras Bulma estaba concentrada en su nueva tarea, su padre examinando la cámara de gravedad, su madre cocinando y Vegeta durmiendo. Yamcha había llegado a la corporación junto con su amigo Puar.

Una rana de aspecto extraño se cruzó en el camino de ambos, la rana lo observó un rato de manera extraña pero luego lo ignoró al parecer los oscuros planes de aquella rana no darían resultado con un hombre como Yamcha.

Entonces, el hombre de cicatriz junto con su mascota/amigo, observaron la corporación que más que nunca estaba en silencio total, eso era extraño, generalmente estaba la madre de Bulma canturreando en el jardín o Bulma gritando por cualquier razón.

La puerta de la cámara de gravedad estaba abierta, así que supuso que Vegeta no la estaba ocupando, al ver al gato negro en la puerta confirmó su teoría, Vegeta no estaba dentro.

Se adentró un poco más dentro de la corporación y finalmente pudo oír el canturreo de la señora Briefs. Se oía desde la cocina.

Así que decidió aproximarse, si no hablaba con alguien en ese momento moriría de desesperación por tanta tranquilidad. Y hablar con Puar no contaba.

Al entrar la vio cocinando una gran cantidad de cosas, le pareció excesivo pero no dijo nada respecto a eso.

-Hola señora Briefs- saludó Yamcha.

-Oh Yamcha, que bueno que viniste, así me podrías dar tu opinión- expresó la mujer.

-Claro ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?- preguntó él.

-Bueno, me gustaría que pruebes toda esta comida, es que quiero conquistar al guapo Vegeta- comentó la mujer emocionada.

-¿A Vegeta?- cuestiono Yamcha con una gota de sudor en la frente.

-Si así es, es que lo veo tan solo, le hace falta una mujer a su lado, nunca habías oído el dicho, detrás de un gran hombre hay una gran mujer- expresó la señora Briefs con gran seguridad.

-Eh, si lo había oído, pero no creo que puedas conquistar a Vegeta- comunicó Yamcha a la mujer que lo miro con una incógnita.

-¿Dime querido, por qué dices eso?- preguntó la mujer un poco decepcionada.

-Bueno Vegeta, no es capaz de enamorarse de una mujer- mencionó Yamcha.

-¡No me digas que es gay! ¿Por qué siempre lo hombres guapos tienen que ser gay?- suspiró la madre de Bulma. Pero Yamcha volvió a hablar.

-No, no me refiero a eso. Vegeta no es gay, o eso creo, pero a lo que me refiero es que él no es capaz de querer a nadie más que no sea el mismo- contó Yamcha.

La señora Briefs bajó la mirada y pensó un poco triste.

"Y yo que lo veía tan perfecto para mi Bulma, es una pena" – pensó con desilusión.

Panchy miró a Yamcha y le sonrió tristemente para luego decirle.

-Bueno, eso no le quita lo guapo, ¿Y dime querido, estás buscando a Bulma?-

Yamcha sonrió y miró a la señora Briefs, pues la verdad hace rato tenia la intención de preguntárselo.

-Si así es, quería invitarla a salir esta noche- mencionó Yamcha poniendo su mano en la nuca.

-Bueno, ella esta en su laboratorio desde que volvió de la habitación de Vegeta esta distinta- comentó la señora Briefs con picardía.

El rostro de Yamcha se puso rojo ¿Bulma en la habitación de Vegeta?

-¿QUÉ?- preguntó con molestia pero la señora Briefs estaba sumamente relajada.

-Bueno, sucede que Vegeta entró cansado y Bulma solo fue a hacerle masajes, hasta que quedó rendido y tendido en la cama- pronunció la mujer intentando provocar a Yamcha.

Aunque eran mentiras ella quería ver una guerra, dos hombres peleando por el amor de su hija. Seria emocionante.

Vio que Yamcha consumido por la curiosidad subió las escaleras, se notaba que iba rumbo a la habitación de Vegeta para comprobar que estuviese de la manera que ella comentó.

"¡Que emocionante, como en las telenovelas!" - pensó la señora Briefs pero luego volvió a su pasión... Cocinar.

Y efectivamente Yamcha se encontraba husmeando frente a la puerta de la habitación de Vegeta, comprobó que la puerta no estaba cerrada. Lo que vio lo hizo hervir de ira, tal como su suegra le había dicho Vegeta estaba durmiendo plácidamente pero con muy pocas ropas ya que solo contaba con un ajustadísimo short y nada más. Tan solo pensar en que estuvo a solas con Bulma así lo hizo morir de celos.

Presentía algo y ese algo era que no era bueno que Vegeta estuviese en la corporación.

Enfadado cerró la puerta fuerte aunque no despertó al saiyajin de su placentero sueño y fue rumbo al laboratorio a enfrentar a Bulma.

Y la encontró muy concentrada en algo, parecía ser un celular y no era solo uno, sino dos. No prestó mucha atención pues solo quería reclamarle lo de Vegeta.

-¿Como es eso de que estuviste a solas con Vegeta en su habitación?- cuestionó prepotentemente.

Bulma sorprendida y confundida miró a su novio. No entendía a que se refería.

-¿Pero que dices Yamcha?- le preguntó aun sin saber por qué Yamcha le había dicho eso.

-No me mientas, se que estuviste en la habitación de Vegeta- recriminó el hombre de la cicatriz y su amigo puar solo asentía .

-Bueno si estuve ahí, le lleve su desayuno de hecho- confesó ella muy tranquila.

-¿Estas segura de que fue solo eso, y no un masaje para que quedara dormido y súper relajado por tus suaves manos?- preguntó irónico y ahí fue donde colmó la paciencia de Bulma.

-PERO QUE DICES YAMCHA, Vegeta ya estaba dormido cuando yo entré- recriminó ella ya molesta.

-Eso no dijo tu madre- contestó Yancha con los brazos cruzados provocando que a su novia le salieran humos por las orejas.

-¿Y TÚ LE CREÍSTE?¿CÓMO PUEDES CREER EN LO QUE DICE MI MADRE SABIENDO QUE A ELLA LE ENCANTA IMAGINAR COSAS? ERES UN TONTOOOO- gritó molestísima.

Ante tal grito Yamcha se dio cuenta de su error y se achicó rápidamente.

-Bueno, parecía muy convencida. Discúlpame Bulma. ¿Qué te parece si olvidamos este tema?- se atrevió a decir un poco arrepentido.

-No lo sé, difamar a las personas y luego pedir perdón no es justo- respondió mientras inflaba las mejillas y cruzaba los brazos.

-Vamos Bulma perdóname, vamos a cenar hoy ¿Qué te parece?- dijo mientras la tomaba de la cintura.

Bulma sonrió pícaramente, aunque se moría de ganas por salir con él no podía perdonarlo tan fácilmente.

Se volteó y le dio un corto beso para luego hablar.

-Lo siento muchísimo Yamcha, pero tengo que entregar esta preciosura a un amigo mío- comentó señalándole el teléfono celular.

-¿Le darás eso a Goku?- preguntó Yamcha ya más tranquilo pero la risa de Bulma se hizo notar.

-No... Se lo daré a Vegeta- dijo traviesamente mientras corría hacia el jardín.

-Bulma, vuelve aquí... Bulma explícame ¿Desde cuando eres amiga de Vegeta?- gritaba Yamcha mientras corría tras de ella.

* * *

Casi en la noche Vegeta despertó de su larga siesta, sentía mucha hambre y por lo que notó había una bandeja de comida al lado de su cama.

No se preguntó quien lo había traído pero lo comería. Claro después de darse un baño.

Entró a la ducha y empezó a pensar. Se sentía satisfecho con su progreso, en tan solo dos días había ya alcanzado la gravedad 100. Incluso se miró al espejo y se vio un poco más robusto. Grandes cosas vendría para él. El príncipe de los saiyajins.

Se secó con la suave tela llamada toalla que usaban los terrícolas e inmediatamente fue a buscar un poco de ropa que colocarse. Una camiseta blanca con un short verde oscuro fue su elección, se veía cómodo.

Cuando finalmente había terminado de vestirse se sentó en el escritorio de la cama para comenzar a comer. Sin embargo la puerta se abrió.

Y ahí estaba ella, la terrícola estaba entrando a su habitación lo primero que pensó hacer fue sacarla de ahí bajo amenazas pero algo en ella estaba distinto. Tal vez fue la dulce manera en que pronunció su nombre o simplemente el dulce aroma que desprendía. No lo sabía. Simplemente la miró y la miró sin decir absolutamente nada.

Hasta que ella rompió ese incomodo y aterrador silencio.

-Vegeta, esto es para ti- comentó ella dejando el celular en caja aun sobre la mesa donde Vegeta comía.

El saiyajin observó el obsequio más no lo tocó. Sentía un poco de desconfianza después de haber oído lo de ayer.

¿Y si se burlaba de nuevo de él?

¿Y si quería humillarlo para presumirlo con el débil ese?

No, definitivamente no sabía que pensar.

-Vamos, ábrelo- pidió ella pero el se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Cómo se que no es un explosivo para matarme, alguna de esas cosas que ustedes crean?- dijo Vegeta con cierta sospecha.

Pero Bulma respondió con tranquilidad.

-Si hubiese querido matarte, le hubiese puesto veneno a la comida que estas comiendo ahora mismo, la traje yo hace una hora- mencionó ella con suma tranquilidad.

-Supongo que debo "confiar" en ti terrícola, pero cual es tu interés para darme "regalos"- cuestionó aun muy intrigado por el cambio en ella.

-Bien, seré sincera. Quería que fuese una sorpresa pero como eres un agua fiestas te contaré lo que es. ¿Recuerdas que ayer rompiste mi celular? Bueno, sucede que yo soy tan generosa que agradeciéndote por el "favor" he hecho uno para ti. Vamos ábrelo- dijo ella con resignación.

Sin embargo aun no convencía del todo a Vegeta o al menos eso quería hacer creer.

-¿Y para que quiero yo una chatarra así?- preguntó él.

Y ahí fue donde pasó algo inesperado. Al menos para él ya que nunca en su vida alguien se había tomado el atrevimiento de hacerle eso.

-Vamos, es algo muy útil- dijo ella parándose para luego hacer una acción que desconcertó a Vegeta -Ven, yo te lo explicaré todo- dijo ella tomándolo de la mano para guiarlo a la cama para sentarse y mostrarle el funcionamiento de la maquina.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, era la primera vez que se sentía así. La terrícola lo confundía demasiado, sin embargo no podía evitar dejarse llevar por ella.

Se sentía tan suave su piel que cuando lo soltó no quiso que lo hiciera. La maldita lo había embrujado. Quizá nunca volvería a ser como antes.

* * *

 **Ñam. Desde ahora viene el enamoramiento.**

 **Gracias por leer. No olviden dejarme sus opiniones.**


	6. Un príncipe enamorado

_**Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, si bien el absoluto amor que siento por esta serie sí.**_

* * *

¿Qué fue eso? Se preguntaba constantemente, todo ese día había sido confuso para él, bueno más exactamente desde que volvió a la Tierra.

No podía negar que desde el momento en llegó a la Tierra de nuevo lo primero que hizo fue bajar la vista y mirar a la terrícola, quería pensar que solo lo hizo porque le llamó la atención su extraño peinado esponjado pero no fue así. Simplemente fue un impulso fijarse en ella, ni el mismo hasta ahora se lo podía explicar y luego obedecerla e incluso observar sus piernas disimuladamente mientras caminaba tras ella.

Ya no podía engañarse más ella le parecía demasiado atractiva pero nunca en su vida se había fijado en las cualidades de una persona... Hasta que la conoció.

Entre más la observaba más cualidades encontraba en ella, o algunas cosas que no eran exactamente cualidades pero eran cosas que le agradaban de su persona. Como su contagiosa risa, su descarada personalidad, su inteligencia sobre humana, su valentía, su influencia en aquel planeta y sin mencionar el contorneo de sus caderas.

¡Oh como la había estado observando todo este tiempo!

Desde el día en el que ella entró a su habitación con aquel obsequio para su persona que no podía sacarla de su mente, aunque sabía demasiado bien que el problema comenzó el día en el que ella lo llamó "pequeño" pero refiriéndonos al momento en el cual su "obsesión o enamoramiento" se liberó podríamos dar como referencia aquel día y más cuando puedo sentir al menos una pequeña parte de su piel como sus suaves y delicadas manos.

Esa mujer lo hechizó en verdad, aun podía recordar que no prestó ni la mínima atención a lo que ella expresaba sino al movimiento de sus labios y a la cercanía de sus cuerpos, estando tentado a volver a tocar sus manos.

NUNCA en la vida el príncipe saiyajin se había sentido así y eso lo enfurecía, le enfurecía el sentirse nervioso a su lado.

Solo imaginar que el príncipe saiyajin se ponía nervioso en presencia de un simple humana lo enfurecía muchísimo más.

Destruyó miles de cosas a su alrededor y por eso la cámara de gravedad lo clausuró el científico por un tiempo solo para reparar un supuesto "estéreo" cosa que Vegeta no tenía ni la menor idea de que se trataba.

A causa de eso tuvo que pasar tiempo "libre" en el cual tenía la intención de aprovecharlo entrenando en el jardín, pero al ver a la mujer en brazos de su pareja simplemente lo hizo enfurecer y emprender vuelo rumbo a las montañas.

Y era ahí donde se encontraba ahora, sentado sobre una roca exhausto luego de haber destruido todo lo que encontraba en su maldito camino. Pero luego haber hecho todo eso se puso a meditar.

Y luego de pensarlo todo y volver a pensarlo para saber si no se equivocaba llegó a una conclusión. Ella le interesaba.

Pero como un guerrero saiyajin, el mas importante de todos ellos su orgullo y su mente quería negar esa conclusión.

-Son solo estúpidos conceptos- expresó molesto.

Él no podía estar interesado en una humana y mucho menos desarrollar algún tipo de "sentimiento" hacia ella, la verdad él prefería pensar que "eso" podría ser atracción sexual sin saber que aquello transcendía eso y más.

El príncipe saiyajin se había enamorado sin darse cuenta.

Cuando finalmente se convenció de que lo que sentía no era absolutamente nada, a pesar de ser totalmente lo contrario decidió volver a la casa, alrededor de las 06:30 pm.

Y debió no haberlo hecho.

La más grande prueba de autocontrol le esperaba dentro de la casa. La peor prueba.

Al llegar a la corporación aterrizó en el jardín pero no vio a la mujer rubia, fue extraño para él sin duda pero decidió ignorar aquello, simplemente entró a la casa y luego de sacar una botella de agua del refrigerador subió a su habitación lanzándose directamente a lo único que lo arropaba en las noches en aquella casa, su mullida cama.

Se quedó mirando fijamente aquel techo sin imperfecciones mientras fruncía el ceño como siempre. Ese lugar era demasiado tranquilo y "acogedor" en comparación a su "habitación" en la base de Freezer.

Tanto observar el fondo blanco de aquel cielo raso lo relajó y sin darse cuenta sus ojos se estaban entrecerrando. Hasta qué...

El molesto y quisquilloso sonido de algo lo despertó, muy rápidamente ese objeto lo identificó como el "obsequio" de la humana.

Pero... ¿Por qué sonaba?

La curiosidad lo hizo levantarse de aquella cama para tomara aquel aparato, lo observó y no entendió de que se trataba pero luego recordó las instrucciones de la terrícola y según lo poco que entendía del idioma pudo leer algo que le causó bastante gracia.

"Llamada entrante de: Bulma, la mujer más hermosa del universo"

Rió internamente aunque quizá pensando en que esa aseveraciones es cierta.

Recordando las indicaciones de Bulma contestó el llamado, colocando el celular en su oreja como si se tratase de un scooter.

-¿Qué quieres?- contestó "saludándola".

Sin embargo ella ignoró su amable saludo en para comenzar a endulzar su boca con halagos hacia Vegeta.

-Vegeta, tú sabes que eres un saiyajin muy fuerte y apuesto, inteligente…- sus halagos eran demasiado falsos así que el saiyajin la cortó en acto.

-Dime, terrícola ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí?- le cuestionó Vegeta descubriendo su intención.

-Rayos Vegeta ¿en verdad soy tan mala actuando?- le preguntó ella a lo que Vegeta rió.

-Eres tan mala como Gurdo en las fuerzas especiales Ginyu- mencionó él aunque la comparación Bulma no entendió supuso que era algo malo o ridículo para Vegeta estuviese riendo de esa manera.

-Bueno, en fin es que en verdad necesito que me ayudes en algo- le pidió ella, sin embargo Vegeta frunció el ceño.

¿Cómo se atrevía a tratarlo de esa manera?

No tenía ya suficiente de ella molestándolo en su mente que ahora lo molestaba en la vida real.

-Pídele a tu madre- respondió hostilmente el saiyajin pues la verdad no quería verla.

-Ella no está Vegeta, vamos por favor, en verdad necesito ayuda en esto, te prometo 2 nuevos robots- pidió ella casi suplicando.

-5- expresó Vegeta refriéndose al número de robots.

-3- respondió ella negociando.

-4- retrucó el saiyajin y no quedando más opción Bulma tuvo que aceptar.

-Hecho… ahora ven inmediatamente a mi habitación- ordenó ella apurada.

Vegeta aceptó de mala gana, después de todo ella siempre construía robots de entrenamiento más ingeniosos que el doctor Briefs. Se dirigió a la habitación de al lado en donde estaba Bulma para hacerle el "dichoso favor" que ella le pidió.

Pero el panorama que vio no se lo esperaba.

Ella estaba hermosamente maquillada y peinada mirándose al espejo.

Pero lo que lo sorprendió fue ver su desnuda espalda exhibiéndose ante él, su autocontrol casi se fue a la mierda hasta el punto de querer lanzarse ante semejante diosa.

-Que bueno que te decidiste a venir Vegeta, necesito ayuda con este asunto- expresa ella al verlo por el reflejo del espejo.

Vegeta solo gruñe en contestación y se maldice por haber aceptado el trato de hacerle un favor sin saber de que trataba el favor.

Fingió tranquilidad y tratando de recomponer su voz, la habló desafiante.

-Habla de una vez mujer, no tengo tiempo para tus juegos- expresó un poco molesto por la situación en la que estaba.

Pero no debió haberlo hecho, la siguiente prueba era una de las más difíciles.

-Vegeta, por favor abróchame el vestido- pidió ella y Vegeta abrió completamente sus ojos, no entendía a que se refería.

-¿De que hablas terrícola molesta?- cuestionó con incertidumbre.

-Bueno, mira, esto es un cierre solo necesito que lo levantes para colocarme el atuendo yo no puedo descuidar la parte delantera- comunicó la peli azul.

Vegeta bufó muy molesto, por una parte por la situación en la que lo ponía y por otra por pedirle algo tan humillante.

-Ni lo sueñes mujer- respondió indignado yendo rumbo a la puerta sin embargo, cuando llegó a la puerta ella lo desafió tocando su honor y su palabra.

-Entonces eres un saiyajin que no cumple sus dichos-lo desafió ella tocando uno de sus puntos débiles, el honor.

El saiyajin se giró enfadado y bufó con resignación aproximándose a ella, de cualquier manera perdería, si no la ayudaba quedaría como un cobarde ante ella y si la ayudaba corría el riesgo de caer mucho más profundo en su atracción hacia ella.

Con desgano se acercó a ella y observó el atuendo, concentrándose en el vestido e intentando no concentrarse en la seductora piel de su espalda.

-¿Cómo se supone que se abrocha esta cosa?- preguntó molesto a Bulma.

La peli azul suspiró y con una gota de sudor respondió.

-Bueno, tiene un objeto del cual debes agarrar y lo subirás muy lentamente sino destrozaras mi hermoso vestido- expresó ella explicándoselo a Vegeta.

El saiyajin rápidamente identificó el objeto y se posicionó tras ella para poder abrochar el vestido, todo estaba en su lugar él no tenía otros pensamientos o sentimientos hasta que levantó la mirada.

Al levantar la mirada se reflejó en el espejo en donde se veía detrás de Bulma, tan sublime imagen se reflejaba dentro de aquel espejo, se vio a sí mismo como la pareja de ella, la vio a ella como su pareja. Se reflejaron perfectamente, su pulso se aceleró, era la primera vez que se sentía tan nervioso por la cercanía de una mujer. Tuvo tantas ganas de besar su cuello y abrazarla protectoramente, sin embargo su orgullo no se lo permitía.

Miró sus manos, estaban temblando ¿Cómo abrocharía el vestido de esa manera? Bulma notaría su nerviosismo.

Rápidamente trató de calmar sus nervios y subió el vestido de la mujer gozando cada roce inconsciente de la yema de sus dedos contra la nívea piel de la preciosa terrícola. Hasta que finalmente terminó.

Quería largarse de ese lugar de una vez por todas, se fue caminando rumbo a la puerta pero la voz de Bulma lo detuvo.

-Gracias Vegeta, sabes, estoy muy emocionada iré a una fiesta muy importante hoy con Yamcha, espero él me vea hermosa- mencionó ella sin saber que había causado la irá de Vegeta.

-Lamento decirte que te ves horrible- comentó Vegeta con despecho y muy molesto por las palabras que ella dijo.

Salió de la habitación de Bulma y regresó a la suya, todavía se sentía molesto, avergonzado y tal vez un poco decepcionado.

Bulma era la mujer más hermosa que había conocido, lo aceptaba sin embargo le hervía la sangre que ese débil la tuviese.

-Una mujer como ella es digna de alguien como yo- mencionó molestó en su habitación y para luego arrepentirse al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Pero ya era tarde, ya estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella.

Bulma y Yamcha salieron de la Corporación Capsula, tomados de las manos sin saber que eran observados por un saiyajin que celos y con el corazón roto no los dejaba de observar.

Él había preparado a la mujer para que otro hombre se la llevara.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado, bueno quedan unos cuantos capítulos decisivos y después el verdadero problemón.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	7. ¿Estará enfermo?

_**Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, si bien el absoluto amor que siento por esta serie sí.**_

 _ **Disculpen la tardanza, tuve un pariente enfermo y no pude escribir.**_

* * *

-Más, más. Más fuerte, más duro- resonaban los gemidos en la habitación de al lado al igual que el rechinar de la cama contra la pared, era todo tan molesto… sobre todo para él.

Todo estaba peor, se maldecía en verdad por sentir lo que estaba sintiendo, se odiaba por no poderse controlar, pero ya nada podía hacer con esos "sentimientos" que todavía negaba tener sin embargo el saber que ese hombre la tenía, tenía su piel, su cabello, sus ojos y su reconfortante compañía lo hacía sentir pequeño.

Él el gran príncipe de los saiyajins se sentía pequeño ante Yamcha a pesar de que ese humano era más débil que él, tenía algo muy valioso que el saiyajin deseaba tanto desde hace un buen tiempo pero por su poca experiencia en relaciones y el tan comentado amor no se animaba a dejar de lado todo prejuicio y lanzarse a ella estrujándola en sus brazos y besarla con pasión.

¿Pero por qué no era valiente frente a ella?

No soportando ni un minuto más de estar tan cerca y tan lejos de la mujer que lo tenía hipnotizado y que lo distraía de sus entrenamientos.

Salió molesto de la habitación rumbo a su cámara de gravedad para adecuarse esta vez a los 200 de gravedad superior a la de la Tierra.

Lo único bueno de tener al insecto de Yamcha cerca era que Vegeta tenía una persona en quien inspirar su entrenamiento además de Kakaroto. Al menos de algo debía servir.

Y fue así como Vegeta entrenó durante casi toda la noche y aproximadamente a las 4 am se metió a la cama de nuevo sin darse cuenta que en su último suspiro pronunció el nombre de la mujer que lo traía de cabezas.

-Bulma- suspiró cerrando los ojos lentamente.

Si bien la mujer siempre la mujer le reclamaba no saber su nombre pero él simplemente no lo decía porque le encantaba verla molesta.

Y se durmió plácidamente, orgulloso de su progreso en sus entrenamientos pero frustrado por sus recién descubiertos sentimientos hacia Bulma.

* * *

Luego de una noche maravillosa despertó al lado de su querido Yamcha, levantó la mirada hacia el cielo raso del techo y sonrió, sin duda esa noche fue maravillosa, la fiesta fue maravillosa bailaron toda la noche, Yamcha la trató como una princesa y para finalizar la velada llegaron a la casa e hicieron el amor cariñosamente toda la noche.

Miro a su costado ahí estaba Yamcha, le pediría que se quede unos días las noches eran muy aburridas para ella es por eso que a veces buscaba con que entretenerse llegando siempre a molestar a Vegeta.

Se colocó una bata de dormir y salió al balcón, respiró el aire puro que le brindaban las plantas y la luz del señor sol, cerró los ojos sintiéndose plena, sentía que tenía la vida que siempre soñó su cuento de hadas.

Sin embargo había alguien que no se sentía de esa manera.

Un gran suspiro la distrajo, miro a su costado y vio a Vegeta quien estaba sentado en las barandas del balcón mirando al infinito. Se veía ¿angustiado?

Bulma lo observó en silencio, primero pensó en hablarle pero ese largo y pesado suspiro la preocupó además de no poseer su típico sueño fruncido que lo caracterizaba, inmediatamente sintió un poco de compasión nunca había visto al saiyajin de esa manera.

Se preguntaba que se pasaba por la cabeza de ese hombre tan misterioso, había intentado ya hacerse amiga suya pero él siempre la rechazaba aunque no podía negar que le había agarrado un poco de cariño y se preocupaba por él.

Lo siguió observando hasta que lo escuchó balbucear algo que por suerte pudo entender.

-Esto no puede estar sucediendo- pronunció el príncipe antes de ingresar a su habitación y perderse de la vista de Bulma.

Cuando Vegeta se retiró Bulma quedó aun con la incógnita de la situación de su "amigo" que se propuso al menos hacerlo sentirse mejor.

Entró a la habitación dispuesta a higienizarse y cambiarse de ropa sin embargo la actitud de Vegeta le llamaba mucho su atención.

¿Y si estaba enfermo?

Pensar en eso la asustaba, no sabía cómo podría ser la enfermedad en un saiyajin y después de todo él no tenía quien lo cuidase, ella quería brindarle su apoyo si es que así estaba.

Con millones de pensamientos en su cabeza no se percató que Yamcha la estaba abrazando por la cintura hasta que rompió su silencio.

-¿Qué es lo que te tiene así?- le preguntó Yamcha refriéndose a su actitud pensativa.

-Es Vegeta- respondió ella con un suspiro.

Su novio frunció el ceño en respuesta, se sintió celoso ¿Vegeta, por qué SU novia estaría pensando en ese simio insoportable?

-¿Y por qué se supone que estás pensando en él Bulma? ¿Dime acaso te gusta?- expresó muy celoso y la actitud decaída de Bulma cambió a una burlona.

-Claro que no Yamcha ¿crees que si me gustase lo estaría hablando contigo?- cuestionó ella con una carcajada dejando como un tonto a Yamcha.

-Bueno ese es un buen punto- afirmó el hombre de la cicatriz en el rostro -¿pero dime si no es por eso a qué te referías cuando me dijiste que pensabas en él?- preguntó más relajado sin solar la cintura de su amada.

-Sucede que esta mañana lo vi en su balcón, estaba más misterioso de lo normal, parecía triste por decirlo así- expresó ella con voz preocupada después de todo Vegeta era su responsabilidad.

Yamcha lanzó una carcajada y la tranquilizó con su respuesta que "según él" era lo que le sucedía al saiyajin.

-Ahh, no te preocupes Bulma, seguro esta frustrado por no haberse convertido en súper saiyajin, seguro es eso- exclamó con tranquilidad.

Luego de esa conversación, Yamcha le dio un beso corto a Bulma y se metió a bañar sin embargo aún seguía en su mente la actitud de Vegeta, sin embargo se convenció de que lo que le dijo Yamcha era la situación de Vegeta, tenía sentido después de todo, él era un guerrero y sabía como pensaba otro guerrero.

Aunque nadie en ese mundo podría saber que era lo que sucedía en la mente y en el corazón del saiyajin.

Para aliviar su preocupación pensó en ir a entrevistar al saiyajin pero conociendo su mal carácter descartó la idea sin embargo había un medio por el cual podría hacerlo, y no le importaba si obtenía respuesta o no, era más bien para hacerle saber a Vegeta que si necesitaba algo podría contar con ella.

Tomó su celular y escribió un mensaje de texto para luego enviar al destino; el destino estaba dentro de su misma casa.

" _Vegeta ¿Cómo va tu entrenamiento? Recuerda, si necesitas cualquier cosa puedes contar conmigo" –_ Era eso lo que estaba escrito en el mensaje, rápidamente bajó el celular y fue rumbo a la cocina sin esperar que Yamcha termine de bañarse.

Al bajar llegó donde su madre quien la recibió alegremente con un abrazo y entregándole un paquete muy bien decorado como una caja de regalos.

-Buenos días Bulma, como amaneciste hija, espero que bien, bueno toma te lo envía tu hermana, es uno de sus nuevos libros dice que fue un éxito y todo porque le ayudaste con la idea del cambio de cuerpos, además ella me dijo que vendrá unas semanas por aquí ¿no es maravilloso?- preguntó sus madre con gran positividad la mujer que le transmitió su sonrisa a Bulma en verdad le encantaba la idea de que su hermana las venga a visitar.

Su hermana era una chica alegre como su madre pero no exagerada, amable pero no empalagosa, con carácter pero no desagradable. En fin era una mujer fantástica y su más grande admiración desde niña.

Sin duda le haría bien que ella viniese a visitarla, sonrió en respuesta y se sentó a desayunar junto a su madre quien preparó deliciosos pastelillos para compartir con ella.

Mientras desayunaron un comentario de la señora Briefs hizo que la mente de Bulma vuelva a la situación de Vegeta la cual observó esta mañana, volviéndose Vegeta el tema de conversación… de nuevo.

-Es una lástima que al joven Vegeta no le gustaron mis pastelillos de hoy día, quizá le faltan más azúcar- suspiró profundo la mujer.

-Pero mamá si los pastelillos están perfectos, es Vegeta quien esta raro- expresó ella recordando lo extraño que estaba el saiyajin.

-Ahora que lo mencionas hoy estuvo muy llamativo, se despertó muy temprano a desayunar y solo se comió la mitad de lo que le serví, estaba con la mirada perdida y se veía realmente inquieto, como triste y molesto a la vez ¿Qué le estará pasando?- se preguntó mientras hacía un puchero con su rostro.

-Es cierto yo lo vi, hoy en el balcón suspirar muy pesado mientras observaba la ciudad y se veía totalmente igual a como lo describiste- formuló extrañada.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron pensativas para hallar una respuesta hasta que de nuevo la madre de Bulma dio en el ojo con su conclusión aunque la que no lo entendió fue Bulma.

-YA SÉ. Seguro el joven y apuesto Vegeta está enamorado, eso debe ser- comentó ella a lo que Bulma creyó que quizá eso podría ser posible, la actitud de Vegeta era como de alguien enamorado.

-Tienes razón mamá, eso es bastante lógico, de seguro Vegeta tiene alguna novia en la base de Freezer o en otro planeta y la extraña, eso debe ser. En serio mamá eres una genio- la alabó ella y continuó con su desayuno.

¡Pero que inconsciente era la peli azul!

Mientras Bulma despreocupada continuó con su desayuno ya más tranquila por haber resuelto la incógnita del problema de Vegeta sin embargo su madre no lo estaba y aquella afirmación por parte de Bulma la puso muy preocupada.

" _Ojala que el joven y apuesto Vegeta no tenga nadie en ninguna parte del universo, si eso es así no podrá estar junto a mi Bulma"_ – pensaba la señora de la casa.

Disimuló su nerviosismo y preocupación con una de sus sinceras sonrisas y el desayuno/ almuerzo y también la cena transcurrió a la normalidad aunque con la presencia de Yamcha y sin la presencia de Vegeta.

Ese día Vegeta no se apareció frente a ellos en todo el día, pues aún le molestaba aquellos sentimientos que estaba desarrollando hacia la terrícola además de las ganas de querer matar lentamente al estúpido de su novio.

Se sentía un débil a pesar de estar excelentemente bien en su entrenamiento, se sentía frustrado por sentirse angustiado por semejante tontería.

Sin embargo cuando llegó cansado a su habitación y por casualidad de la vida tomó el celular y vio el mensaje de Bulma sonrió, sentía que aunque sea un poco de su atención lo hacía sentir mucho más repuesto y tal vez esperanzado.

Con mucha atención tomó el celular y aplicando lo que había aprendido del lenguaje y escritura terrícola respondió aquel mensaje.

" _Mi entrenamiento está de maravillas mujer, no te molestes en molestarme más"_ – respondió poniendo esas últimas palabras influenciado por su orgullo sin embargo le encantaba tener su atención.

Deseaba que ella lo moleste siempre.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado y pongan mucha atención en lo que se vendrá, la hermana de Bulma bueno ella será un personaje que tendrá una intención, bueno no una mala intención, no se preocupen no la odiaran pero será alguien que dará que pensar.**


	8. Preguntas, preguntas y más preguntas

_**Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, si bien el absoluto amor que siento por esta serie sí.**_

* * *

Ya estaba más tranquila, el mensaje de Vegeta la hizo sentir mucho más tranquila, él le había confirmado que estaba mejor e incluso esta mañana se cruzó con él y se veía mejor, quizá su madre tenía razón en lo que había dicho acerca de estar enamorado.

Quizá Vegeta tiene alguien por ahí e incluso hijos, tendría que averiguarlo y si así fuese podría ayudarlos a traerlos aquí y una vez que Vegeta sea totalmente aliado suyo les reglaría su casa propia para que Vegeta tuviese su casa propia en la Tierra junto a su mujer y su hijo tal como Goku.

Era demasiado bello para ella la idea de ser amiga de los dos extraterrestres más poderosos del universo.

Pero la sonora carcajada de Yamcha la molestó, su novio se estaba burlando de sus ilusiones e ideas.

-Ya para de reírte Yamcha- lo retó, en verdad la había enfadado, siempre tenía la costumbre de ridiculizar sus ideas.

-Perdóname Bulma pero es que es muy gracioso. ¿Vegeta teniendo esposa? ¿Vegeta teniendo hijos? Es que es ridículo, ese monstruo ni siquiera tiene corazón, no olvides que es un saiyajin- mencionó Yamcha aun riendo.

-Goku también es un saiyajin y míralo- contradijo ella argumentando eso pero Yamcha se puso serio y respondió.

-Te recuerdo que Goku se casó obligado, por eso te digo los saiyajins no se enamoran y lo que dice tu madre es solo una alucinación suya- expresó Yamcha su punto de vista.

-Si ya lo sé solo que lo que dijo mi mamá tiene mucha lógica, Vegeta no suele comportarse así- comentó ella en respuesta.

Comentó ella esperando que Yamcha siguiese con la conversación pero una voz lo interrumpió y era la voz que no esperaban.

-Me prestaran atención o seguirán hablando de mí- expresó Vegeta muy molesto.

Estuvo buscando al doctor por toda la casa para que le reparase su cámara de gravedad sin embargo no la hallaba por niguna parte y eso significaba que debía pedírselo a Bulma y debía verla.

Había decidido no pedírselo pero cuando la vio ahí en el jardín hablando con el molesto de su noviecito le dieron ganas de separarlos al menos un rato pero al aproximarse se dio cuenta que ella hablaba de él, eso lo molestó en verdad le trajo a su mente el recuerdo de ella burlándose de él.

-Vegeta- dijo Bulma muy sorprendida, en verdad no se esperaba eso -¿Dime cuanto escuchaste?- le preguntó nerviosa y avergonzada, sabía que el saiyajin era muy cuidadoso y no le gustaba ser el centro de atención, al menos eso pensaba ella.

-No escuche mucho pero lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que este terrícola inútil solo estorbará en el batalla, se la pasa todo el día contigo ni siquiera entrena- se quejó molesto y sonando incluso celoso para los oídos de Yamcha quien levantó una ceja al oír aquello.

-¿Y a ti que te importa ello? tú no entiendes siquiera que es tener una mujer a la que se le debe prestar atención- dijo Yamcha muy molesto por las palabras de Vegeta.

-Tienes razón yo no entiendo de ello ni me interesa pero sé que las mujeres son molestas y una pérdida de tiempo y si sigues estando de esa manera mejor ni te presentes a pelear pues seré yo mismo quien te asesine- amenazó Vegeta demasiado molesto por el atrevimiento del terrícola sin darse cuenta que a la par que dijo aquello ofendió a Bulma.

-Oye, las mujeres no hacemos perder el tiempo- reclamó ella molesta.

Al oir aquello Vegeta esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica para luego decir algo y retirarse.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces por qué no estas ahora reparando mi cámara de gravedad? – expresó con una sonrisa y luego se fue dejando a Bulma helada sin reaccionar por un rato.

Hasta que…

-OYE ESO FUE MACHISTA- gritó fuertemente 3 minutos después de que Vegeta dijo eso.

Sin embargo el pequeño orgullo de guerrero de Yamcha se sintió herido por aquel inconveniente con Vegeta, el saiyajin lo había llamado débil y estorbo y eso lo molestó en verdad.

-Bulma me pondré a entrenar para que Vegeta vea que no soy ningún débil- expresó levantándose y seguido de su amigo Puar yendo rumbo al jardín trasero.

Bulma rió en respuesta sin duda Yamcha se sintió herido por aquel comentario y bueno era en efecto el más débil de todos los guerreros aunque ella nunca se lo diría.

Ya pasándosele el enojo por la manera tan machista en que la había tratado Vegeta emprendió su caminar rumbo a la cámara de gravedad en la cual estaba esperándola Vegeta justamente en la puerta.

-Sabía que vendrías- respondió irónico.

-¿Ah sí? Dime ¿Cómo lo sabías?- preguntó ella siguiéndole el juego.

-Bueno, tu padre me dijo que te encanta reparar basuras y esta es una de ellas- respondió cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno pues esta basura te ayudará a convertirte en un súper saiyajin Vegeta- retrucó ella al saiyajin.

-No. La chatarra es solo un instrumento más lo que me hará ser súper saiyajin es mi poder y mi potencial- expresó él sintiendo que ella estaba ganando aquella discusión.

-Si no ejercitas no podrás lograrlo por más que tengas potencial, así que esta "basura" quieras o no te ayuda- expresó ella ganado la batalla.

Vegeta gruñó molesto por haberse quedado sin argumentos ante ella.

-Hmp, como sea. Ahora ven, te mostraré que es lo que falla- expresó él guiándola dentro de la cámara de gravedad.

Bulma siguió a Vegeta a donde él se lo indicaba, cuando llegó él le mostró el desperfecto, al poco tiempo de descubrir el desperfecto que no era más que una falla técnica que se podría reparar en una hora Bulma le recomendó que la esperase ahí dentro junto con ella pues terminaría pronto.

Entre tanto que arreglaba la maquina ella se giraba de vez en cuando para observar a Vegeta quien parecía realmente serio y enojado pero no sabía que cada vez que ella desviaba su mirada él volvía a observarla.

Pero en un momento sus miradas se fijaron, y como mirarse en silencio le resultó sumamente incomodo a ella, decidió hablarle y justamente preguntarle sobre su vida.

-¿Y cómo es ella?- le preguntó Bulma a Vegeta sin embargo él la miró sin entender.

-¿A qué te refieres terrícola?- le respondió él frunciendo el ceño.

-A tu mujer ¿Cómo es? ¿Es bonita? ¿Alta? ¿De qué color son su cabello, sus ojos y su piel? ¿De qué planeta es? ¿Tienen hijos?- preguntó Bulma a Vegeta refiriéndose a su "supuesta familia"

Vegeta largó una sonora carcajada y luego la miró para hablar.

-Dices cosas muy graciosas terrícola, un guerrero como yo no tiene interés en esas cosas- dijo aun sabiendo que si tenía un interés y ese era ella.

-¿Entonces no tienes una mujer?- volvió a preguntar ella.

-No- dijo serio y un poco molesto.

Pero ella quería seguir hablando, le molestaba sus confianzas pues no sabía cómo actuar con ella, no sabía.

-¿Y no te molesta estar tan solo?- insistía ella con sus preguntas.

-¿Y por qué se supone que me debería molestar?- respondió con otra pregunta bastante molesto ya.

Ella lo estaba interrogando y él desconocía su razón, pero ella solo quería comprenderlo y ser su amiga.

-Bueno, pues cuando tienes alguien a tu lado las noches dejan de ser frías además de que se siente bien que se preocupen por ti, que te cuiden, te comprendan y te apoyan siempre. Además son tu familia a larga- explicó ella con una voz demasiado tierna e hipnótica para Vegeta.

-¿Y para qué se supone que yo quiero una familia?- cuestionó él.

-Bueno, siempre es bueno tener una familia, por ejemplo podrías tener un hijo que te admirará siempre, será fuerte como tú y te cuidará cuando anciano. ¿No crees que esa es una buena razón?- expresó ella.

Eso hizo pensar a Vegeta, nunca en la vida se le había cruzado la idea de tener un heredero, nunca pensó necesitarlo, él era un mercenario del espacio, no tenía siquiera un planeta fijo y un heredero o hijo sería en aquel tiempo solo un estorbo para él, pero las razones que Bulma daba tampoco eran malas, tener un hijo que te admiré un pequeño para moldear a su antojo, entrenarlo y volverlo un orgulloso príncipe era una idea tentadora y la única persona digna de engendrar a un hijo suyo era ella, Bulma. Pero ella estaba tan cerca pero tan lejos de él.

-Tal vez tengas razón terrícola, pero esos argumentos a mí no me convencen en lo absoluto. Yo soy un hombre solitario y así moriré- dijo levantándose para salir de ahí ya no soportaba aquellas interrogaciones.

Pena, le dio bastante pena aquello que dijo él, no lo sintió sincero, sintió como si él lo dijo sin sentirlo, quería entender a Vegeta, quería que confiara en ella.

Antes de que Vegeta salga de la puerta ella le dedicó unas palabras.

-Vegeta, quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo, no estás solo. Me tienes a mí, quiero ser tu amiga- le dijo con la voz tan calmada y la mirada más dulce que lo cautivó.

Quería lanzarse y besarla, quería meter su rostro en su cabello, quería hacer tantas cosas y no exactamente sexuales, quería ser débil y romántico, quería hacer todo aquello contrario a lo que él era. Ella lo volvía débil, ella era su debilidad.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta- respondió antes de salir del lugar.

No pudo evitar suspirar al llegar a su habitación, fue demasiado para él aquella situación, tener que controlarse de no hacerle todo lo que deseaba, así era siempre, por eso la evitaba.

* * *

 **Bueno, espero les haya gustado.**


	9. Rival

_**Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, si bien el absoluto amor que siento por esta serie sí.**_

* * *

Toda la tarde estuvo entrenando, el aliento de su amigo Puar le hacía sentir muchísimo más animado, sin embargo él se sentía molesto como con un mal sabor de boca además de un poco celoso.

Desde que Vegeta llegó a la Corporación Capsula lo tenían como un consentido, ni siquiera pensaban en que era un asesino y muy peligroso. La señora Briefs lo consentía con banquetes "De la Realeza"; el señor Briefs comentaba siempre lo sorprendido que estaba de su raza, además de que él entrenaba en una nave súper equipada solo para él y eso no era todo, lo peor para Yamcha era que Bulma le prestaba demasiada atención y a él parecía no molestarle en lo absoluto.

Es más, varias veces lo había descubierto observando a SU novia de reojo o incluso destruía intencionalmente las máquinas para que ella fuese a repararlo, ahora empezaba a pensar que Vegeta se sentía atraído hacia Bulma más aún se negaba que pueda sentir algo.

Estaba cansado de escuchar Vegeta esto, Vegeta lo otro y todo eso empeoró después de volver de su viaje al desierto que duró un mes.

No tuvo idea de que sucedió pero Bulma decía incluso ya que Vegeta era su mejor amigo cuando ese lugar le correspondía a Goku.

-Bueno Bulma ¿me dirás por qué ese cambio tan radical?- preguntó Yamcha a su novia.

-No puedo Yamcha, Vegeta se enojará conmigo si te lo cuento, sabes cómo es el- comentó haciendo un gesto con sus hombros y sus manos.

-¿QUÉ NO PUEDES?- gritó Yamcha preocupado –¿Bulma, dime que no hiciste con Vegeta lo que pienso?- cuestionó él.

Y Bulma empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-Cómo crees Yamcha, dije que era mi amigo, y si no te lo cuento es porque es parte de una apuesta- comentó ella tranquilizándolo.

-¿Y dime de que trataba esa apuesta?- preguntó levantando una ceja.

-Bueno, eso sí puedo contártelo. Resulta que yo le he construido un robot a Vegeta y él dijo que era una chatarra y yo le dije que si esa chatarra lograba hacerle un rasguño él sería mi amigo por una semana, no fue fácil pero fue divertido. ¡No te imaginas las cosas que hicimos!- expresó ella.

-Y no quiero imaginármelo- suspiró Yamcha.

-Ay vamos Yamcha deja de ser mal pensado, Vegeta sería incapaz de tocarme de esa manera- lo regañó a él.

-Lo siento Bulma es que todavía no me fio de ese tipo- expresó Yamcha molesto.

Disgustado Yamcha se levantó de ahí y fue a entrenar al jardín, un poco molesto pero se le pasó al sentirse animado por Puar.

Mientras tanto Vegeta entrenaba en la cámara de gravedad, esquivaba los rayos de los robots aun pensando en lo que había pasado junto a Bulma hace unas semanas, primero la apuesta, ella le había hecho pasar tiempo juntos sin embargo aquello no le molestó tanto como quiso aparentar, ella le había dicho algo como "Te mostraré donde van los humanos a divertirse" y lo llevó a un parque de diversiones, que sinceramente le pareció lo más aburrido del universo sin embargo las horas que pasó a su lado lo hicieron reconfortar además de que ella estuvo sola sin la presencia del miserable de Yamcha.

Y es por eso que entrenaba furioso ahora, el imbécil, inútil y todos los calificativos despreciables de Yamcha había vuelto.

Sin darse cuenta pensar tanto lo había distraído y unos rayos se habían absorbido entre sí y ahora estaba acorralado, su única opción era atacar con el riesgo de causar un gran dilema.

Bulma comía los pastelillos de su madre disfrutando su sabor y textura tal como la señora Briefs le había indicado hacerlo, hasta que un temblor hizo que el pastelillo chocara contra su rostro.

-¡Oh no la cámara de gravedad!- expresó su padre.

Ella solo pensó en una sola cosa.

-VEGETA- gritó con todas sus fuerzas para empezar a correr desesperadamente.

Salió disparada rumbo al patio en el que estaba la nave sin darse cuenta que Yamcha la vio correr y la siguió, al llegar vio la nave destruida y solo escombros sin rastro de Vegeta. Se imaginó lo peor.

Al llegar Yamcha comentó algo pero ella no le prestó atención lo único que pensaba era buscar a Vegeta, se arrodilló frente a los escombros y empezó a buscar levantando pieza por pieza para buscar a Vegeta.

-Vegeta ¡Ay no, no!- susurraba desesperada a punto de llorar.

Hasta que una mano ensangrentada salió de los escombros asustando tanto a Bulma como a Yamcha.

Era Vegeta.

Vegeta salió extremadamente ensangrentado de los escombros levantándose para ponerse de pie de una manera triunfal.

Yamcha y Bulma temblaban al verlo, era difícil entender para ellos como aun podía levantarse estando tan mal.

Cuando Vegeta se puso de pie fijó su vista en Bulma quien suspiró al verlo de pie y no muerto como se imaginaba.

-Vegeta estas vivo- mencionó con un poco de emoción.

-Por supuesto- respondió él orgulloso de haber sobrevivido a aquella explosión.

La preocupación de Bulma pronto se transformó en enojo y se puso a gritar a Vegeta.

-OYE ¿QUÉ INTENTABAS HACER? POR POCO DESTRUYES MI CASA, HABER SI YA TE COMPORTAS- gritó molesta.

Todo el griterío más Bulma con el ceo fruncido, y Yamcha observando además del temblor de piernas de Vegeta quien apenas pudo sostenerse para intentar carcajearse para luego caer hacía atrás preocupando a Bulma.

Al parecer su cuerpo estaba demasiado turbado

-Ah Vegeta- gritó ella corriendo en su auxilio.

Bulma desesperada corrió hacia él y lo tomó del brazo.

-Ni se te ocurra cometer una tontería interfieres mi entrenamiento- dijo con mucho esfuerzo vegeta.

Y en efecto Bulma interfería en su entrenamiento alojándose en su mente en todo momento, quizá ella era una de las culpables de aquella gran explosión por haberse alojado en su mente, aunque ella desconocía aquel detalle.

-¿Aun piensas seguir entrenando con ese cuerpo tan mal herido? Es imposible- reprochó ella.

La veía de cerca, aunque con un ojo cerrado pero la sensación de tenerla tan cerca mientras su mano se posaba en su pecho desnudo y a la vez que lo sostenía, lo hacía estremecer de cierta manera, solo esperaba que ella no se diese cuenta de que sus bellos se habían erizado.

¡Maldita Sea! ¿Cómo podía el príncipe de los saiyajins emocionarse por eso?

-Estas heridas son insignificantes para mí, soy el saiyajin más poderoso del universo y les voy a demostrar que superaré a ese inútil de Kakaroto- decía adolorido sin sacar su vista de ella.

Bulma solo podía pensar que era un hombre terco pero sin embargo lo admiraba por su perseverancia, sin duda Vegeta se había ganado más que su respeto, admiración y amistad, él tenía también un lugar en su corazón.

De una manera maternal Bulma lo animó.

-Si hombre, sí. Puedes superar a cualquier persona pero primero escucha lo que voy a decirte- decía mientras la expresión en su rostro era entre tristeza y compasión.

Y casi lo hace cometer una tontería a él, casi lo hace perderse en sus hermosos ojos o en sus rojos labios.

Todo aquello bajo la atenta mirada de Yamcha, a quien no le agradó para nada lo que veía, es que ver primero a Bulma casi llorar a Vegeta cuando no estaba confirmada su muerte lo molestó bastante pero verla ahora casi abrazada a Vegeta hablándole tiernamente mientras el saiyajin la miraba con una mirada fijamente, era demasiado "romántica" la escena y eso le molestaba demasiado.

-A mi ninguna mujer me va a dar órdenes- dijo Vegeta intentando ponerse de pie.

Pero irremediablemente no pudo mantenerse y cayó golpeando su rostro contra los escombros.

-Vegeta- gritó Bulma abrazándose fuerte a él.

Intentó levantarlo pues había queda inconsciente pero era muy pesado para que ella pueda moverlo.

-Vamos Vegeta, levántate- le pedía ella pero él no reaccionaba.

Se llevó las manos al rostro desesperada no sabía cómo ayudar a Vegeta, levantó la mirada y vio a Yamcha observando toda las escena.

-VAMOS YAMCHA, deja de estar ahí parándote. AYUDAME A LLEVARLO A LA ENFERMERÍA- le gritó ella haciendo que él reaccione.

Yamcha estaba molesto no podía negarlo, pero se resignó en que debía ayudar al saiyajin.

Fue donde él se encontraba tirado y agarrándolo del brazo lo ayudó a llegar a la enfermería.

-Ten cuidado Yamcha, se suave- lo reprochaba Bulma.

Todo el tiempo ella seguía al lado de él e incluso la vio tomar la mano de Vegeta como apoyo, sin embargo nada podía decir en este momento.

Cuando depositó a Vegeta en la cama vio en seguida trabajar a Bulma curándolo y horas después lo seguía haciendo.

-Bulma ¿Te quedarás todo el tiempo con Vegeta?- preguntó Yamcha un poco disgustado.

-Sí, es que Vegeta no tiene a nadie que se preocupe por él, quiero que sienta que tiene alguien en mí- dijo ella mientras miraba a Vegeta con los respiradores.

-Pero Bulma, teníamos una cita hoy- reprochó Yamcha.

Bulma se giró y con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados respondió.

-Yamcha ¿crees que una cita es más importante que ayudar?- respondió bastante molesta.

¿Cómo podía mencionar eso en este momento?

-No pero cuando se trata de ayudar a Vegeta estoy seguro que una cita es mucho más importante. Debiste haberlo dejado morir- se quejó alzando un poco la voz.

Una sonora cachetada cayó en su rostro.

-Grábate esto en la cabeza Yamcha. Vegeta es mi amigo te guste o no- comunicó enfadada.

Yamcha pareció calmarse y más tranquilo decidió hablar.

-Lo siento Bulma, creo que estoy un poco celoso- se justificó.

Un abrazo fue lo que recibió al mismo tiempo que sintió una lágrima de parte de ella.

-No seas tonto Yamcha, yo a ti te amo. Es solo que no quiero que vegeta muera, se ha convertido en alguien importante para mí- dijo con una voz triste y llorosa.

Ya era el momento de que él se despida, decidió volver a su departamento, pero antes de irse volvió a mirar a Bulma quien atendía a Vegeta.

Y se dio cuenta de que Vegeta no era solo un enemigo poderoso, sino que ahora lo consideraba su directo rival.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado.**


	10. Arduo Entrenamiento

_**Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, si bien el absoluto amor que siento por esta serie sí.**_

* * *

Freezer, Kakaroto, el muchacho del futuro e incluso Yamcha eran los archi-enemigos de Vegeta.

¿Por qué? Bueno a la mayoría de ellos a excepción de Freezer los odiaba por poseer algo que él deseaba.

Y uno de esos casos se manifestaba en su sueño.

Al mismo tiempo que sufría una gran fiebre soñaba o más bien tenía una horrible pesadilla.

En aquella pesadilla se veía a sí mismo corriendo desesperado, el lugar en el que se encontraba era obscuro, todos sus lados lo eran pero a medida corría y corría pudo divisar una figura, aceleró sus pasos para poder identificar la figura y al enfocar su vista se dio cuenta de que este era Kakaroto, frunció el ceño y gruñó pero al girarse un poco notó otra figura ¡Era el joven del futuro! Ambos juntos a Kakaroto se transformaron en súper saiyajin presumiendo frente a él sus poderes y talentos, Vegeta lleno de ira y envidia intentó transformarse también y no pudo.

 _"¿Por qué no puedo? ¿Por qué?"_ \- gritaba en su pesadilla ya cuando los dos sujetos habían desaparecido.

La pesadilla aún no acababa, seguía gritando frustrado buscando el motivo por el cual él no podía transformarse y muy contrario a eso, su pesadilla se transformó en un sueño y en un agradable recuerdo.

Su padre, su querido padre al cual el admiraba tanto. Nunca quiso admitir que lloraba su muerte cuando nadie lo veía, después de todo a pesar de ser un guerrero orgulloso en aquel entonces era solo un niño que lo perdió todo.

Pero en sueños ver a su padre era para él algo nostálgico, su padre tal vez no era muy poderoso pero era un gran padre. Lo respetaba, lo felicitaba, lo trataba con respeto y le enseñaba siempre todo.

Como en aquel recuerdo/sueño en el cual se veía a sí mismo observando la escena en la cual su padre le decía que **él** era un guerrero prodigio y que sería un súper saiyajin. Su padre estaba orgulloso de él.

Sin darse cuenta transcendiendo el sueño sonrió e incluso habló sin darse cuenta, cosa que pudo ser escuchada por Bulma quien quedó pendiente de él.

-Padre... Estará orgulloso de mí. Yo seré un súper saiyajin. Estarás orgullo de mí- decía Vegeta aún dormido.

Bulma escuchó todo eso y con una mano en el pecho entendió aun más que Vegeta no era una piedra, él era un hombre con sentimientos y un sentido retorcido de la amistad y confianza.

Esas palabras pronunciadas por el saiyajin le llevaron a pensar de que Vegeta extrañaba a su padre y no competía con Goku solo por motivos egoístas sino por alguna promesa a su padre. Esa era la conclusión a la que había llegado.

Ella se levantó y se acercó a Vegeta lentamente y lo vio tan sonrojado que parecía tener una gran fiebre, rápidamente mojó un pañuelo y maternalmente se lo pasó por todo el rostro refrescándolo mientras le decía unas palabras de apoyo.

-Vegeta, yo veo otra persona en ti, solo me gustaría conocerte. Sé que no eres lo que piensan de ti, no me cansaré de pensar eso- le dijo en voz baja para no despertarlo pues conociéndolo sabía que esas palabras lo molestarían bastante.

Suspiró y un poco cansada se sentó en la silla mientras observaba a Vegeta.

Un rato quedó observándolo hasta que lo volvió a escuchar balbucear algo que pudo identificar rápidamente.

Su boca se abrió con sorpresa y curiosidad al igual que sus ojos.

"Bulma" él había dicho, y no, ella no había escuchado mal. Vegeta había dicho su nombre. Varias cosas se cruzaron por su cabeza, incluso se sonrojó varias veces pero el encanto se esfumó cuando lo oyó pronunciar "otras cosas"

-Ve, y arregla la cámara de gravedad ahora- lo escuchó decir.

Se enfadó un poco por ello ¿Hasta en sus sueños tenía que tratarla como una esclava? Pero aun así fue bueno saber que al menos Vegeta sabía su nombre, ahora ya no sería una excusa para él llamarla "mujer"

Aun así decidió quedarse al pendiente del saiyajin, horas y horas pasaron hasta que quedó profunda y absolutamente dormida al costado de la cama Vegeta, sobre el escritorio.

Pasadas las horas Vegeta dio un gran suspiro levantándose al fin, después de haber tenido grandes pesadillas y grandes sueños en los cuales hizo grandes hazañas como convertirse en súper saiyajin, matar a Kakaroto, llevarse/raptarse a Bulma y recibir una mirada de orgullo de su padre.

Tiró su cabeza recostándose al la mullida almohada y giró su rostro lentamente pues sintió la presencia de ella en la habitación.

¿Por qué está aquí? Se preguntó en su mente, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y se maldijo por sentirse dichosamente feliz, se sentía importante al saber que a ella le importaba.

Su respiración era tan tranquila y sus ojos cerrados tan serenos, nadie diría que detrás de aquella mujer había toda una fiera, gritona, vulgar y agresiva. Pero así era perfecta, la única mujer que le parecía perfecta.

Lentamente se levantó y notó que ya había recuperado sus fuerzas y sonrió al sentir que su poder había crecido bastante. Al menos valió la pena haber estado al borde de la muerte.

Una vez arriba y de pie miró a Bulma descansando y se tentó a hacerle todo lo que quisiera, era una tentadora idea, pero en este momento lo único que deseaba era acariciar su loco cabello. Con la mano temblorosa se acercó a ella y cuando estuvo a punto de acariciar su cabello cerró su mano en un puño y gruñó, él no podía dejarse llevar por tontos sentimientos, debía concentrase en su entrenamiento y nada más que ello.

Con la motivación necesaria y una nueva elevación en su poder fue a entrenar de nuevo con una nueva capsula de gravedad. El doctor había construido una nave de remplazo por si acaso, ese hombre era muy precavido.

Vegeta des encapsuló la nave y entró en ella, con el autoestima alto empezó su entrenamiento de nuevo, convertirse en un súper saiyajin y superar a Kakaroto debían ser sus metas principales.

Con el cuerpo vendado reanudó su entrenamiento.

Saltos, giros, patadas y más acrobacias luciendo su concentración y su poder intentando no dañar sus lesiones y soportar la gravedad, todo iba bien hasta que ella lo interrumpió.

-Escucha esto Vegeta, no esta bien que entrenes con el cuerpo lastimado- dijo Bulma a través del panel de la cámara de gravedad.

-Hmp- respondió Vegeta intentado ignorarla mientras continuaba su entrenamiento.

-Si continuas así no podrás recuperarte jamás ¿me oyes?- lo retó Bulma, elevando un poco la voz molestando a Vegeta.

-Se la pasa gritándome todo el tiempo, que mujer mal educada- exclamó él concentrado en ella descuidando su entrenamiento y cayendo al suelo por descuidado.

Intentó levantarse rápido pero la presión de la gravedad le caía encima, más Bulma que seguía gritando, Bulma acercó su enfurecido rostro a la pantalla y siguió con su discurso.

-Te lo digo honestamente, tú eres de esos tipos que no vivirán mucho tiempo ¿A qué no me puedes contestar eso?- dijo girando su rostro con soberbia mientras Vegeta seguía postrado en el suelo conteniendo su ira -Claro era de esperarse pues todo lo que yo digo resulta ser verdad- siguió quejándose hasta que Vegeta furioso tomó fuerza y lleno de ira la gritó.

-Oye ¿Quieres morir dentro de tres años?- dijo con la voz cansada y furiosa a la vez pero la gravedad encima suyo no le dejaba hacer mucho, sin embargo pudo parar a Bulma.

-¿Eh?- dijo sorprendida llevándose una mano al rostro -No yo quiero seguro viviendo- dijo con el rostro triste hasta que de la nada cambió de expresión y con las cejas curvadas y una sonrisa malvada con todo el conjunto parecía una persona que tramaba algo muy malo -Porque aun soy una mujer joven, atractiva y bonita que tiene deseos de conocer el mundo- respondió de esa manera.

Hasta que el grito de Vegeta la calmó y la sacó de nuevo de su habladuría.

-ENTONCES CIERRA LA BOCAAAA- le gritó él molesto.

Si bien Bulma le atraía demasiado pero tanta palabrería le ponía los nervios de punta.

Una furiosa Bulma cerró la comunicación indignada por la respuesta de Vegeta no sin antes dejarle la agradable imagen de ella sacándole el dedo del medio.

Luego de eso Vegeta se metió a una sesión intensiva de su entrenamiento, que lo hizo reabrir sus heridas y terminar agonizando de nuevo, su orgullo no le permitiría aceptar que Bulma tenía razón.

Con las vendas ensangrentadas y un gran dolor caminó con cuidado hasta su habitación para darse un baño, sin embargo una voz lo alarmó, alguien se dirigía a él, era una voz de mujer. Sin embargo no era ni Bulma ni la mujer.

-Hola, Tú debes ser el famoso Vegeta ¿No?- preguntó aquella voz, no supo quien era ni le importó lo importante para él era limpiarse de una vez pero la mujer se acercó y pudo observarla, era una mezcla entre Bulma y la loca de su madre.

-Mucho gusto, soy Tights, hermana de Bulma- dijo la mujer pasándole la mano.

Hasta que se percató de lo lastimado que él estaba.

-¡Oh por Kami! ¿Qué te ha sucedido?- preguntó ella.

Sin embargo, esa confianza le molestó a Vegeta, no vio mala intención en la mujer pero no quería socializar con nadie, ni mucho menos estrellar la mano con una terrícola desconocida, tenía mejores cosas que pensar.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado, olvide actualizar esta historia jajaja.**


	11. ¿No te das cuenta que te amo?

_**Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, si bien el absoluto amor que siento por esta serie sí.**_

* * *

Recién en el desayuno pudo procesar quien era la mujer que lo había saludado en la noche, y es que era imposible que no se le quedase grabada la identidad de la mujer cuando toda la familia hablaba de ella en el desayuno.

Su nombre era Tights, hermana mayor de Bulma, posee al menos 38 años no podía asegurar su edad pues las mujeres no son de comentar esas cosas, es rubia como la madre pero al parecer no era tonta, tenía unos enormes ojos negros pero facciones totalmente iguales a Bulma, el cabello liso y rubio le llegaba hasta los hombros y tenía el cuerpo sin nada de curvas, pechos pequeños y un cuerpo delgado. La mujer era bonita a los ojos de Vegeta pero no como lo era Bulma, la rebelde mujer de cabellos azules y grandes curvas.

-Mi hermana es una gran escritora, tiene una mente muy creativa- la alababa Bulma mientras la abrazaba.

-¡Me encanta ver a la familia unida!- exclamaba la madre de las chicas uniéndose también al abrazo.

Algo que le pareció extraño fue ver que la mujer se sonrojaba cada vez que decían una cualidad suya. ¿No estaba bastante grande para sonrojarse?

Todo el condenado desayuno tuvo que escuchar "cualidades" de la mujer que hasta sentía que la conocía de alguna manera. Harto se levantó para ir a entrenar, no sin antes desviar su vista hacia la hermosa peli azul que lo hacía suspirar y tener sueños húmedos.

Se propuso sacar de su mente a Bulma durante el entrenamiento, pues siempre que ella habitaba dentro de su mente terminaba lastimado y siendo torturado por las atenciones y las dulces manos de la mismísima Bulma.

Ella era su fruta prohibida, era la mujer con quien quería estar y alejarse para siempre de la soledad sin embargo era ella quien lo convertía en otro, en alguien que no conocía, se volvía tímido en su actuar frente a ella. Simplemente se acobardaba cuando deseaba tocarla y hacerla suya, solamente suya para siempre.

Pero ella estaba con ese imbécil humano de porquería que no la merecía para nada, no merecía ni un pelo de su azul cabellera.

¿Pero cómo competir contra ese humano que sin ningún poder de pelea hacia brillar los hermosos ojos de Bulma?

Estaba también consciente de las atenciones de Bulma hacia él pero ella solo lo miraba con lastima, podía notarlo, ella quería ayudarlo cuando lo único que necesitaba era un beso suyo.

Podría sonar muy romántico para el orgulloso príncipe saiyajin pero así lo era, él en su interior deseaba eso. Aunque le era imposible demostrarlo.

-Concéntrate- se dijo a sí mismo.

Así que inició el entrenamiento con una meditación para despejar su mente, centrando sus objetivos diarios e imaginándose superando a Kakaroto una vez más, al mismo tiempo que intentaba imaginarse cuan fuertes serian aquellos androides.

Luego de golpes, patadas, puños, rayos y gran éxito en su entrenamiento salió para almorzar, le llamó la atención ver que no estaban las dos hijas del científico y la rubia loca pero la mujer como leyendo su mente y sin que se lo pidiese le informó que ambas había ido al centro comercial.

La comida fue exquisita, es como si el sabor de su victoria en su entrenamiento le hacía sentir mejor, pero su victoria a los robots fue intencional, deseaba que Bulma se los arreglase.

Después comer 4 platos, y dos postres fue al jardín a descansar bajo un árbol, cerraba sus ojos armoniosamente concentrado en el rural sonido que emitían los animales de la señora Briefs, se durmió, quedando con el rostro tan relajado y juvenil viéndose hermosamente adorable.

Aquello no pasó desapercibido por Bulma y Tights quienes al volver del centro comercial notaron que Vegeta descansaba como un bebé en el jardín.

-No parece tan malo como me lo describiste Bulma- exclamó la rubia.

Bulma con su nuevo estilo de cabello ahora liso y largo miró a su hermana y sonrió.

-No. Ahora Vegeta ya no es el de antes, es gritón, orgulloso, egocéntrico, engreído, soberbio y otras cosas más pero ya no veo en él esa esencia despiadada y aterradora que tenía antes, es como si algo lo haya hecho ser mejor persona. Pero nada se sabe con este hombre, es muy difícil entenderlo, aun así como te dije quiero ser alguien en quien pueda confiar- suspiró Bulma.

Tights seguía todas sus palabras con atención, si su hermana no tuviese novio pensaría que estaba enamorada de Vegeta por sus palabras. A decir verdad cualquiera podría estarlo Vegeta le parecía un hombre sumamente interesante, pero nada más ella era una mujer decidida a estar soltera para siempre.

-Cualquiera diría que te gusta- le dijo haciendo cosquillas a su hermana menor.

Bulma frunció el ceño y respondió.

-No eso Tights, yo soy una mujer de un solo hombre y ese es Yamcha, pero Vegeta se ha convertido en alguien importante para mí. Es como mi mejor amigo, a pesar de él no tiene amigos, nos llevamos de una forma extraña- respondió ella explicando aquello.

-No tiene nada de malo, Vegeta es un hombre demasiado apuesto, cualquiera podría sentirse atraída- dijo ella inconscientemente a lo que Bulma hizo un gesto de emoción, nunca su hermana había mostrado interés nadie.

-¿No me digas qué? ¡O Por Dios Tights! ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? Vegeta necesita alguien que lo ame y tú necesitas amar a alguien. Soy una genio- decía Bulma.

Y cuando su hermana mayor fue consciente de ello se dio cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde, Bulma ya estaba planeando aquello.

Era tan irónico todo eso, Bulma era amada por Vegeta un príncipe orgulloso incapaz de amar que se enamoró perdidamente de una humana sin darse cuenta y sin poder detener aquel sentimiento que brotaba en él y que lo envenenaba cada día.

¿Qué tan difícil era para Bulma notar aquello?

¿Ella era ciega a voluntad o en verdad no lo notaba?

¿Era posible que Bulma dejase esa ingenuidad de lado y mirase de otra manera a su admirador secreto?

Pero no… Ella de nuevo estaba buscando la manera equivocada de hacerlo feliz, no lo conocía en lo absoluto.

Con el pasar de los días Tights se dejó llevar por la idea en la que su hermana la arrastraba, siendo ella quien servía a Vegeta, le llevaba las bebidas entre-entrenamientos y cada noche le curaba sus heridas.

Detalles que ellas pensaban encantarían a Vegeta, cosa que lo ponía simplemente mal.

¿Por qué Bulma se ha alejado de mí? Era la duda que lo carcomía, todas las atenciones de Bulma ahora le brindaba la mujer, esa mujer que le daba absolutamente igual, esa mujer que le importaba poco su presencia.

Las manos de la rubia eran frías a diferencia de Bulma, no causaban en él ese escalofrío que causaban las manos de Bulma al tocarlo.

¿Acaso la mujer ha descubierto lo que siento y siente asco hacia mí? Todo eso trastornaba su mente y le hacía sentirse cada vez más molesto por su debilidad, era patético.

Destruía más robots para hacer enfadar a Bulma pero ella nunca estaba sola, siempre estaba ahí con su hermana mayor quien se excitaba cada vez que lo veía, podía notarlo pero no le interesaba en lo absoluto.

Solo quería llamar la atención de Bulma.

Hasta que una vez por fin pudo encontrarla sola, y más sola que nunca, la encontró llorando en un rincón, supo inmediatamente que era por culpa del insecto, no sabía el motivo pero se lo decía su interior.

Quiso llamar su atención una vez más así que se infringió una cortadura y fue en su búsqueda, cayendo desmayado apropósito frente a ella que irremediablemente lo abrazó para llevarlo a la enfermería.

Y una vez más pudo sentirla cerca, sentir su respiración y sentir la forma de sus pechos. Se sentía en el paraíso.

Había veces en el que olvidaba quien era solo para poder ser un esclavo a sus pies y tener un poco de su atención.

Esa noche ella veló su sueño una vez más hasta que al día siguiente la hermana mayor de Bulma le trajo el desayuno.

-Bulma se ha ido por unos días- comentó la madre de Bulma.

-Si, al parecer tuvo problemas con su novio- comentó Tights mientras comía una galletita de miel.

El señor Briefs y Vegeta levantaron la mirada, Vegeta denotó una media sonrisa y el doctor Briefs no pudo evitar comentar al respecto.

-Ese muchacho nunca me ha caído del todo, pero si Bulma lo quiere ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?- exclamó el doctor recibiendo su café.

Ese día Vegeta entrenó con satisfacción se sentía feliz por la pelea de Bulma y Yamcha, hasta tenía planeado hacer una visita a Bulma en donde estarían completamente solos. Quizá esta sea su oportunidad.

Pero al concentrase en su ki una grosería salió de su boca.

-Maldición- dijo apretando sus puños.

El ki de Bulma estaba demasiado cerca al ki de Yamcha, demasiado, era más que obvio que se estaban reconciliando haciendo el amor.

¿Debía importarle eso al saiyajin más importante del universo?

¿Cómo debía sentirse?

Nunca pensó caer en un abismo con tantas rocas punzantes.

Bajó en busca de comida y se encontró con la hermana de Bulma, podía refugiarse en ella, en su hermoso rostro o en su delgado cuerpo. Pero todas esas cosas que la destacaban le recordaban que ella no era Bulma.

Esta mujer era seria y centrada, amable y creativa, era perfecta pero no para él.

Ambos sufrían por amar y no ser amados.

Se dio la oportunidad de compartir palabras con ella pero esa mujer no era ni un poco de divertida como lo era Bulma.

-Prepárame la nave para esta semana- pidió Vegeta al doctor.

Necesitaba alejarse para despejar su mente que estaba siendo acaparada por Bulma, porque su corazón ya era imposible de despejar.

Y cuando pocos días faltaban para que su nave este lista su maldición volvió, la mujer volvió radiante, hermosa y con aroma a otro hombre.

-Vegeta, tú sabes que te considero un gran amigo mío, es por eso que te invito a una fiesta- le dijo Bulma a Vegeta.

Ella parecía tramar algo, lo quería convencer a como dé lugar.

-Olvídalo- le respondió él negándose a su petición, estaba resentido con ella por haber vuelto con Yamcha.

-Goku nunca se negaría a ir a una fiesta, al parecer él es más civilizado que tú- le reprochó Bulma comparándolo con Goku, e hiriendo su orgullo una vez más.

-Está bien- gruñó molesto.

Cuando la noche llegó Vegeta esperaba en la sala para ir a la dichosa fiesta, se había puesto unos pantalones y una camisa de color gris con unas botas de la corporación capsula, era un atuendo muy poco llamativo, al rato bajaron Bulma y Tights.

Vegeta entrecerró los ojos, sospechaba que llevarían a la mujer, pero no pudo evitar admirar la belleza de ambas la rubia llevaba un conservador vestido verde que llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla el cabello hasta el hombro suelto y liso con un labial fuccia, se veía bonita pero la diferencia con Bulma era grande, Bulma llevaba un hermoso vestido violeta sin mangas corto que dejaba incluso ver sus deseables nalgas y sin mencionar su escote de infarto, su cabello estaba lacio y rizado en las puntas.

Deseó adueñarse de Bulma para siempre, actuando como normalmente lo haría Vegeta apuró a ambas mujeres para ir a la dichosa fiesta.

Bulma condujo hasta la disco en la que entrarían, un lugar nuevo para Vegeta, muchas personas rozándose como teniendo una relación sexual con ropa, aquello llamó la atención del saiyajin. Los humanos eran extraños.

La peli azul lo llevó a donde servían comida y le proveyó muchísima, no pasó desapercibido por él que su intención era ponerlo de buen humor con comida.

Luego de haber comido bastante observó a Bulma quien bailaba sensualmente con un hombre, hirvió en ira. Luego vio a Bulma arrastrar a su hermana a la pista de baile, la mujer bailaba pero no de una manera tan excitante y provocativa como lo hacía Bulma.

Sintió que ahora Bulma lo jalaba a él, la sintió colocarse frente suyo al mismo tiempo que pegaba sus nalgas a su miembro que estaba cubierto por la ropa. Una corriente de excitación recorrió todo su cuerpo, deseaba pegarse a ella y seguirle el juego de lo que llamaban bailar pero ella rápidamente se apartó y colocó a su hermana en su lugar.

Molestando a Vegeta por su sucio plan.

-Espera Vegeta, no te vayas- le dijo tomándolo del ante brazo –tengo algo que puede gustarte- le dijo llevándole a la barra.

Sonrió, quizá emborrachando a Vegeta él se volvería cercano a su hermana.

Que equivocada estaba.

Vegeta tomó tanto que su cabeza daba vueltas, nunca creyó estar así.

Y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía ya se estaba raptando a Bulma para llevársela a su cama.

-Bájame Vegeta- le decía ella forzándose para escapar.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Vegeta, él la desvistió y la dejó tirada en la cama tomándose el tiempo para mirar su cuerpo detalle por detalle, cada vez que ella intentaba levantarse él la volvía a empujar.

-Déjame ir Vegeta- le rogaba ella pues la tierna mirada de Vegeta admirando su cuerpo le aterraba.

Vegeta no estaba en todos sus cabales. Él iba a violarla.

-Bulma- le dijo con dulzura mientras tomaba uno de sus pezones y lo empezaba a chupar.

Era un momento glorioso para él, desde su perspectiva veía gozar a Bulma cuando la realidad era otra, ella luchaba por liberarse pero él no la soltaba.

Él no la penetró, no lo hizo al tomar consciencia de que ella no lo deseaba, no quería perder su confianza en él, pero eso no evitó que besara todo su cuerpo con adoración y rozara su miembro por cada curva del hermoso cuerpo de la mujer al mismo tiempo que la obligaba a besarlo.

¿Era eso lo que quería no? Saciarse de ella, tocarla y hacerla suya, pero sabía muy en el fondo que deseaba que ella lo amara, por eso no la dañó, podía soportar que ella no lo amara pero nunca que lo odiara.

Nunca.

Cuando despertó al día siguiente ella ya no estaba allí pero la vio en el desayuno, ella desvió su mirada de él, se sintió mal.

¿Acaso lo odiaba?

Se auto maldijo y tomó la decisión de irse a entrenar en el espacio lo antes posible, ahora que había probado el sabor de su piel le sería imposible contenerse.

Pero sentía que le debía una explicación a Bulma, tragándose su gran orgullo fue a buscarla al laboratorio.

-Bulma- le dijo alertándola.

Ella lo miró e intentó decirle algo, pero él habló primero.

-Me voy a entrenar al espacio unos meses- le comentó a lo que ella apenada le respondió.

-Si es por lo que pasó anoche, no te vayas, fue culpa mía yo te emborraché. No sabía que te ponías de esa manera al beber. Olvidemos eso y volvamos a ser como antes- le dijo ella amistosamente pasándole la mano.

Vegeta sonrió para sí mismo, el incidente anterior no había afectado la relación ene-amigos que tenían.

-Por supuesto que tú tuviste la culpa, tienes suerte que no te mate por ello. Y en cuanto lo de anoche, estabas tan des-vestidas que te confundí con una ramera- respondió sarcástico el saiyajin molestando a Bulma.

-Estúpido, si no fuera porque nos ayudaras con los androides ya te desearía que te fueras al infierno. Una que intenta ser amable ratificando sus culpas y el otro no admite nada- decía entre dientes Bulma.

Y con esa bella imagen Vegeta subió a su nave dispuesto a algo imposible, olvidar a la peli azul.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado, advierto que desde el próximo capítulo todo será distinto.**


	12. Poder y amor: palabras opuestas

_**Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, si bien el absoluto amor que siento por esta serie sí.**_

 _ **A partir de ahora la historia diferirá un poco, no me reten por favor :´v pero esta idea se me metió muchisisisisimo a la cabeza y la he escrito nada más, no se lo pierdan por favor les aseguro que muchos se sentirán identificados.**_

* * *

-SOY UN SUPER SAIYAJIN- gritaba y celebraba sumamente emocionado.

Después de 6 largos meses alejado de la Tierra pudo al fin lograr convertirse en el legendario super saiyajin y no era solo eso, tenía un poder tan elevado superando bastante a Goku.

No podía sentirse más orgullos de sí mismo, había cumplido sus objetivos, superado a Goku y reivindicado su orgullo perdido.

-Kakaroto puede ser un super saiyajin también pero yo soy EL MÁS FUERTE DE TODOS LOS SUPER SAIYAJINS- gritaba para que todo aquel pedazo de asteroide escuche.

No pudo evitar sentirse el mejor del universo, tampoco pudo evitar alabar su gran talento en la estrategia al escoger el lugar adecuado para convertirse en super saiyajin.

Pues claro, su ego estaba totalmente alto de nuevo, él era el príncipe de los saiyajins y él tenía lo que quisiera en este universo.

Era el mejor.

Todos esos pensamientos positivos estaban invadiendo en exceso su mente, estaba demasiado orgulloso de su logro.

Tenía ganas de presumírselos a todos los que le dijeron que debía tener un corazón puro para lograrlo, su corazón era en el fondo muy pero muy en el fondo habitaba una hermosa pureza pero era cubierta por una espesa capa de odio, rencor, envidia y todos los malos sentimientos que lo convertían en el que era.

Pero eso no le importaba ahora, no estaba ahí para reflexionar sobre quien era, pues eso era muy claro, era el príncipe saiyajin el orgulloso hombre que continuaba el legado de otro hombre orgulloso.

Deseó tener a su padre frente suyo para demostrarle que él se habia convertido en super saiyajin que era digno de ser descendiente suyo.

-Lo he logrado padre- dijo aprovechando la soledad de aquel lugar.

Todavía podía recordar la sensación tan calida que sentía cada vez que su padre reposaba una mano en su hombro como señal de respeto y cariño paternal.

Su familia, aquellas personas que compartieron poco con él pero lo marcaron tanto, su madre aquella destacada guerrera presumida de piel blanca, baja estatura y negros cabellos, recordaba poco de ella pues fue la primera en morir a manos de Freezer al dar como segundo hijo a un príncipe débil, su hermano Tarble un pequeño que no vio más que al primer mes de haber nacido y que fue salvado de la muerte segura por su padre, su padre lo envió a otro planeta para protegerlo, él era demasiado débil como para sobrevivir al mundo de crueldad en el que vivían ellos, y luego estaba su padre, el honorable hombre que arriesgó su vida por sus ideales y por su pueblo, su padre era un gran estratega un gran gobernante y un gran padre, solo que carecía de poder y por eso murió. El poder lo es todo, siempre lo fue, ese era el lema de supervivencia de Vegeta, lo utilizó siempre basándose en las vidas perdidas en su planeta y por las pérdidas de sus familiares quedando él un niño huérfano que tenía que tragarse las lágrimas por perder a las únicas personas que amó.

Y así fueron, las únicas personas que lograron penetrar su corazón fueron sus familiares y Bulma.

Pero ahora no deseaba pensar en ella, sus planes para con ella estarían después, al menos después de tomar una ducha.

Se sacó las botas los guantes, la armadura y el traje para luego entrar a la fría ducha que lo esperaba, agradeció internamente que esta nave incluía una ducha.

El agua goteaba por su cuerpo desnudo dejando que las gotas recorrieran cada espacio de su marcado cuerpo, su cabello para bajo cayó llegándole hasta los hombros dándole un aspecto fresco, se enjabonó y talló cada parte de su cuerpo, necesitaba sentirse limpio, merecía darse una nueva vida.

El príncipe saiyajin había regresado.

Con la toalla enrollada a la cintura recorrió la nave yendo al ala de almacenamiento para buscar un banquete digno de su celebración. Todo lo que se merecía venía a él.

Una meta cumplida, un sueño alcanzado, la motivación de toda su vida había sido alcanzar el súper saiyajin y ahora lo había logrado, demostrado que aquella esperanza de tener el poder máximo no era solo una esperanza sino el motivo por el cual se levantaba tras cada golpe, él era el amo de la sangre y las batallas, un superviviente que con honor representaba a la raza saiyajin y a la sangre de la estirpe real.

¿Qué mejor meta que superarse cada día?

Rendirse ya no estaba en su vocabulario, humillar, aplastar, ganar todos esos estaban anotados en su diccionario, eran cosas que usaba en su día a día.

Las debilidades en batalla no eran problema para él, nunca los tuvo, había aprendido a disimular tanto sus sentimientos que de una roca lo trataban e incluso Freezer se había asombrado que no había llorado ni una sola lagrima de niño, pero todo eso se le acumuló y lloró humillándose en Namekusei.

Ese era el verdadero Vegeta, un hombre que también tenía sentimientos un hombre que extrañaba a su padre y amaba a una mujer secretamente.

Pero hoy ya no sería así, él había por fin llegado al nivel más alto de su pirámide y ahora tenía que empezar a construir otra mejor.

Ni Freezer ni Bulma serían problema para el Gran Vegeta, él podría ir ahora mismo al otro mundo para patearle el trasero a Freezer y también emprender su nave para ir a la Tierra a reclamar a la mujer, le haría ver que él único que podía tenerla era él.

Con esa confianza revisó su nave y programó las coordenadas, volvería al planeta azul y la mujer azul.

La larga espera terminaría, por fin llegaría aquel planeta, destruiría a los androides, vencería a Kakaroto y se llevaría a Bulma con él. Ese era su plan, se lo recordaba cada vez antes de entrenar.

Gracias a la ultra velocidad de la nave en aproximadamente un mes pudo llegar a la Tierra, aquel planeta que algún día quiso destruir y ahora era el tercer planeta en el que más tiempo estaba habitándolo.

Pero ahora la ocasión lo ameritaba, él quería saber qué tan fuertes eran aquellas máquinas y cambiar su destino, él no deseaba ser humillado por unas chatarras y morir por ello, no lo deseaba.

Cuando la nave aterrizó la suave brisa de la madrugada lo golpeó, era el momento de regresar, este era su lugar por ahora, era uno de sus lugares favoritos, la Corporación Capsula era de igual o mayor tamaño que el Gran Castillo de Vegetasei, este lugar le hacía sentir nostalgia por su hogar.

Verde, celeste, azul, amarillo, rosa, eran colores que describían aquel planeta, verde por el color de sus prados, celeste por el color de su cielo, azul por el color de sus mares, amarillo por los rayos del sol, rosa era el color de sus atardeceres.

Música, la que los ruidosos animales intentaban transmitir cada día, cada uno cantaba una canción diferente.

Amor, ver que ella estaba acercándose, sentir que sus bellos se erizaban al verla, ella lo estaba esperando.

-Vegeta, has vuelto- le dijo ella quien estaba frente suyo.

Se veía radiante, hermosa ¡Oh cuanto había añorado ver aquellos ojos!

-Por supuesto y mejor que nunca- respondió él presumiendo de su nueva habilidad.

La confianza que tenía en si mismo era rebosante, pero eso no impedía que sus manos le temblasen por el nerviosismo de tenerla frente suyo, la idea de acobardarse y tirar todo su plan de hacerla suya estaba en su mente, pero no podía, no quería retractarse ahora cuando la tenía tan cerca.

Bulma le sonrió con complicidad, al parecer había descubierto el porqué de la actitud super soberbia de Vegeta.

-¿Ya te has convertido en super saiyajin no es verdad?- le preguntó ella.

Vegeta sonrió con petulancia si se había convertido en super saiyajin por qué no presumirlo, era su orgullo, además Bulma sería su mujer debía compartirle cosas ¿no?

Las rocas empezaron a levantarse al mismo tiempo que el piso empezaba a temblar, era totalmente aterrador, ese poder era impresionante, la limpia armadura de Vegeta, sus pasos firmes sobre el suelo, sus manos empuñadas, su sonrisa triunfal, sus fríos ojos verdes y su cabello rubio. Se había transformado en super saiyajin.

Los ojos de la peli azul miraban maravillados, nunca había visto un super saiyajin tan de cerca, tan cerca que el calor del poderoso aura de Vegeta le quemaba, se sentía orgullosa, se sentía feliz por Vegeta, por fin había logrado lo que tanto anhelaba.

En un ataque de felicidad se unió a un abrazo con el saiyajin, un abrazo que le demostraba cuan orgullosa estaba de él.

Vegeta profundizó el abrazo, necesitaba sentirla, ella la joya más preciada del universo, su piel era tan tersa y sonrosada, su cabello tan suave y perfumado, sus ojos tan atrapantes y su cuerpo tan erótico.

Cuanto había soñado que ella lo abrazaba, cuanto había deseado reconfortarse en su sonrisa, sentir que nunca más estaría solo.

Pero rápidamente la separó de él, esto no podía estar pasando, al parecer la soledad lo acompañaría para siempre y él no sería más que un esclavo de la peli azul que se había colado en su corazón y ya no quería salir de él.

Tenía ganas de enviarlo todo por la borda, matar a quien se encuentre en su camino y llorar en silencio, ella ya no podía ser suya.

Bulma notó el porqué de la separación de Vegeta, sonrió y llevó su mano a una parte de su cuerpo muy especial.

-Seré madre ¿no es hermoso? Yamcha y yo estamos esperando un hijo- confesó ella sonriente.

Un niño de no más de 4 meses estaba creciendo en su interior, Vegeta había perdido, una vez más tuvo que lamentar haber llegado tarde.

* * *

 **¡Woow! ¿Qué hago escribiendo a las 06 am? Jajaja pero valió la pena, por fin he llegado al punto y es "EL PUNTO" que cambiará la historia. Imagínense todo lo que puede suceder.**

 **Espero les haya gustado.**


	13. Tantas cosas

**Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, si bien el absoluto amor que siento por esta serie sí.**

 **Este capitulo contiene violencia.**

* * *

Estaba harto. Estaba cansado de perder en todo.

Desde pequeño perdió su planeta y tuvo que doblegarse a la voluntad de un tirano que siempre le recordaba lo bajo que estaba comparado con él, que era un príncipe sin dominios, que su título era un adorno, que su raza era primitiva. Intentó demostrarle siempre lo contrario.

Luego tantos años siendo un guerrero frio, sanguinario, sin sentimiento, tragándose cada día el asco de los cadáveres que lo perseguían en sus sueños recordándole que algún día sería castigado en el infierno.

Tanto tiempo manteniendo su honor de guerrero que fue destruído por el estúpido de Kakaroto.

Y ahora se encontraba siendo un fantasma en la casa de los Briefs, desde que un día desesperado llegó a una sala de licores encontró allí la paz que buscaba. Todos los días iba ahí a refugiarse de su mala dicha y su intenso dolor.

Esos malditos sentimientos que lo habían consumido por completo, ese virus que se había pegado en su corazón.

Fue un imbecil al dejarse seducir por la hermosa sonrisa de la única persona que podía considerar digna de él.

Bulma. La maldita mujer que lo había transformado en un vagabundo, en un muerto en vida.

¿Por qué? Era su pregunta.

¿Acaso la vida lo estaba castigando por sus malos actos alejándolo de lo único que quería en esta vida?

Cada paso que él daba ella se alejaba aun más.

Se supone que él debería estar orgulloso de su poder adquirido.

ERA UN SUPER SAIYAJIN MALDITA SEA.

Pero el maldito embarazo de la mujer no lo dejaba en paz.

Desde que se enteró trató de no cruzarse tanto con ella, lo dio como caso perdido pero cada vez que se ocultaba tras las puertas la veía tan radiante tan feliz, presumiendo de su débil hijo al cual llamarían Trunks un nombre ridículo que él jamás dejaría que le pongan a su hijo, y eso le recordaba que aquel niño no era su hijo, no era suyo como Bulma tampoco lo era.

¿Qué más podía hacer?

Pero habían pasado 3 meses y para entonces Bulma ya tenía com meses de embarazo, su panza ya era muy distinguida y cada día soportaba menos verla.

Así que con una botella en mano tomó una decisión.

-Voy a matarla- dijo con toda seriedad.

Era una dura decisión pero ya no le importaba nada, solo quería liberarse de esa debilidad. Además ya nadie podía reclamarle por haberlo hecho él era un súper saiyajin mucho más poderoso que Goku en este momento.

...

Sintió su presencia en la cocina, sonrió era momento de actuar. Una vez ella desapareciera él se libraría de ese dolor y ese sentimiento estúpido que había desarrollado.

Bajó tambaleante con la botella en mano y caminó para la cocina con la mirada seria.

Bulma estaba comiendo cereal con yogurt, se veía radiante, sonriente. Al verlo lo saludo amistosamente.

-Hola Vegeta ¿quieres un poco de cereal?- le preguntó ella pero Vegeta le mostró la botella y ella hizo una mueca de asco - Otra vez bebiendo ¿Qué te sucede? ¿No ha pasado mucho tiempo como para seguir celebrando que te convertiste en súper saiyajin?- bromeó ella pero la expresión seria en Vegeta no cesaba -Uy que cara- balbuceó ella.

Intentó volver a comer pero la penetrante mirada del saiyajin en ella empezó a inquietarle, era incómodo en realidad.

-¿Puedes dejar de mirarme?- le reprochó ella pero no se esperó su respuesta.

-Y tú ¿Puedes dejar de hablar?- le dijo Vegeta con la voz gruesa y la mirada sanguinaria.

Cuando menos se lo esperó Vegeta la tomó del cuello y la acorraló contra la pared, en sus ojos vio algo inquietante.

-¿Qué te suce...de Ve...geta? ¿Por qué... actúas de... esta manera?- le dijo ella apenas pudiendo habla.

Vegeta esbozó una sonrisa sádica antes de contestarle sarcásticamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo? ¿Yo un saiyajin despiadado siendo violento? ¿Qué cosa rara no?- le respondió mientras reía nervioso.

Una parte de él quería ceder y otra parte de él quería acabar con su maldición.

-Vegeta... No- fueron las palabras de ella antes de que todo comenzará.

La lanzó al piso y empezó a darle patadas, ella se acurrucaba llorando al mismo tiempo que protegía su estomago.

En la pierna, en los brazo, en los pechos, incluso en el rostro. Estaba descontrolado.

La levantó con facilidad y la tomó del cabello haciendo que ella se retuerza.

-PARA- le gritaba ella pero nada le hacía entrar en razón.

Las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos nunca imaginó que después de haber sido tan agradable con Vegeta él le pagaría de esta manera.

Sintió un dolor en su cuello y sintió sangre escurrir por ella, fue cuando se percató que Vegeta la había mordido salvaje mente. Quiso reclamar pero él la lanzó fuertemente al suelo de nuevo cayendo de estomago retorciéndose del dolor.

Y de nuevo volvió a patearla, con un golpe rompió su nariz, además de haberle dislocado un brazo, su dolor parecía interminable.

Vegeta estaba cegado, descargaba toda su ira sin mirar siquiera a la mujer, no quería mirarla. Le derramó la botella entera de la bebida alcohólica sobre ella mojándola irremediablemente, ella sollozaba y a él parecía no importarle, superaría eso, terminaría con ese sentimiento de una vez por todas.

Un grito desgarrador lo sacó de su ira, y fue cuando fijó sus ojos en ella. Sin darse cuenta le había dado una fuerte patada en la panza que la hizo retorcerse de dolor.

Cuando la vio su mundo se derrumbó ella estaba demasiado lastimada, mojada y sangrante con los labios hinchados y el brazo fuera lugar.

¿Qué había hecho?

¿Esta era su manera de actuar tan cobarde?

La culpabilidad y la desesperación lo invadió deteniéndose y arrodillándose cerca de ella.

-Aléjate- le dijo ella entre lagrimas con la voz atormentada y con un gran dolor en su bajo vientre.

-Bulma- pronunció con una voz llena de arrepentimiento.

Ella no quiso mirarlo pero inevitablemente lo miró pues él tomó sus manos y la miraba ¿Arrepentido?

-Yo...- las palabras se perdían en la garganta del saiyajin.

Su orgullo no se lo permitía, quería disculparse había dañado lo más precioso del universo.

Ella trataba de prestar atención pero un gran dolor la carcomía en su bajo vientre.

-Vegeta... Llévame al hospital... por favor- le pidió desesperada.

No quería verla sufrir nunca más desde ahora su deber sería protegerla alejándose de ella.

Se levantó para partir lejos pero la vio tirada, retorciéndose.

Si ella perdía ese bebé lo odiaría para siempre.

Rápidamente la tomó en sus brazos y emprendió vuelo al hospital más cercano.

-Diré... Que fue...ron unos bandi...dos- dijo ella entre susurros.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Vegeta sorprendido.

Bulma le sonrió débilmente y lo miró a los ojos.

-No te dela...taré Vegeta, vi... que... que estas arre...pentido ¿No... es cierto?- expresó ella apenas pudiendo hablar mientras apretaba con fuerza su estomago.

-Yo...- las palabras aun le costaban salir, pero se tragó su orgullo, ella una vez más lo estaba perdonando -Si- suspiró confesándolo.

No dijeron nada más, ella se desmayó en sus brazos. Al mismo tiempo que la conciencia lo mataba, ella era un ángel una flor y él la había roto pero su noble corazón lo perdonó.

La amaba, la amaba demasiado y se permitió llorar de impotencia al ver lo que causó.

Se odió a si mismo, por la estúpida decisión de querer deshacerse de ella cuando era lo más preciado que tenía a pesar de no ser suya.

Cuando llegaron al hospital desesperado buscó un lugar para ella incluso amenazó a doctores para que se recuperará lo más pronto posible.

-Atiéndanla - dijo con la voz entrecortada y desesperada.

Los doctores la llevaron rápidamente a la sala de urgencias y dejaron a Vegeta sentado en uno de los pasillos, incluso una enfermera le ofreció un calmante. Cosa que él rechazó.

Y que ironía de la vida, ahora estaba deseando que el niño de su rival sobreviviese.

Se durmió en el pasillo aguardando noticias.

Cuando la mañana llegó se encontró con toda la familia Briefs reunida en los pasillos.

Prefirió no decir ninguna palabra pero la mirada acusadora de Yamcha no lo dejaba en paz.

Y por primera vez tenía razón en juzgarlo. Bajó la cabeza y se maldijo una vez más por su estupidez.

Una enfermera se acercó a él y lo miró sonriente.

-Señor ya puede pasar a ver a su hijo- le dijo alegremente.

Pero inmediatamente Yamcha aclaró la confusión.

-El padre soy yo- expresó levantando la mano.

-Entonces muchas felicidades señor, sígame- indicó la enfermera.

Cuando Yamcha pasó a la sala toda la familia Briefs celebraba, observó como el señor y la señora Briefs se abrazaban contentos e incluso lagrimeaban.

-Sabes joven Vegeta. Es un gran orgullo para los padre tener nietos. Y para los nuevos papás ser padres. Ojala algún día tengas esa dicha- le dijo el señor Briefs emocionado.

Vegeta agachó la cabeza, él nunca tendría hijos él no los merecía.

-El doctor me ha dicho que toda la familia tiene permiso de pasar- anunció una enfermera morena.

Los Briefs se emocionaron y agitaron sus pies nerviosos. Vegeta estaba sentado mirando a un punto fijo.

-Vamos joven Vegeta. Ah dicho toda la familia- le dicho la madre de Bulma jalándolo del brazo.

Una vez entraron vio al pequeño junto a Bulma, quien sonreía entre lágrimas.

Al mirarla una vez más se odió por haberla lastimado, ahora ella estaba vendada los labios hinchados y el brazo enyesado.

Se sintió un monstruo.

-Querida. ¿Qué clase de despiadado te hizo esto?- preguntó la señora Briefs compadeciéndose de su pequeña.

Bulma miró a Vegeta quien bajaba la mirada. Se notaba totalmente arrepentido y según la enfermera le había dicho Vegeta llegó incluso con lágrimas ¡No lo podía creer!

-Eso no es importante, lo importante es que Trunks ya nació- mencionó ella mirando a su pequeño hijo descansar sobre su pecho.

Trunks. El hijo de Bulma... y Yamcha. La historia se había alterado completamente.

A causa de eso el pequeño hijo que debía ser de Bulma y Vegeta no tuvo la posibilidad de nacer. Claro que nadie excepto Goku y Piccolo lo sabían.

Pero ahora estaba este niño, un niño de cabello violeta pero los rasgos de Yamcha. No era nada parecido al bebé que debió haber nacido en este tiempo.

¿Pero qué quedaba por hacer?

Simplemente aceptar el nuevo rumbo al cual iría la historia ahora.

Y más cuando Vegeta había decidido que alejarse de Bulma sería lo mejor.

Cuando dieron de alta a Bulma él estaba en la casa. Ella estaba en una silla de ruedas y su madre se hacía responsable del niño mientras Bulma se recuperase. Yamcha vivía protegiéndola porque algo dentro suyo le decía que Bulma le ocultaba la identidad de la persona que la dañó de tal manera.

Necesitaba un momento. Solo un momento para al menos sentirse mejor con su conciencia. Quería disculparse pero nunca la encontraba sola.

Necesitaba hablar con ella, lo meditó mucho y decidió que le debía una explicación o por lo menos una disculpa. Mató a su orgullo para poder decírselo.

Pero ella nunca estaba sola, es como si supieran que él la acechaba.

Así que intentó y por primera vez pidió un favor a un humano.

-Mujer. Podrías darme un tiempo para hablar con la mujer- pidió a la madre de Bulma.

La mujer sonrió y agarró al bebé.

-Oh claro querido. Les doy tiempo para que hagan sus cositas- pronunció riendo. ¿Es que esa mujer no tenía sentido de la fidelidad?

Entró a la habitación de Bulma y la vio recostada sobre una incomoda almohada ortopédica que la ayudaría a recuperarse pronto.

-Mujer- dijo haciéndose notar.

-Vegeta- pronunció ella su nombre.

Acercándose a la cama la miró y se sentó a su lado levantado incluso los pies como recostándose.

-Ahora si te has convertido en una completa holgazana- bromeó él.

-Si no lo olvidas el motivo de que este inmóvil eres tú- reprochó ella molesta por la "broma" de Vegeta.

-Respecto a eso. Yo... Estaba borracho. No sabía lo que hacía. El alcohol no es lo mío ya lo sabes. No quise. Bueno si quise pero me arrepentí- confesó al mismo tiempo que cerró los ojos meditando lo que diría -Perdóname- le dijo tímidamente acercando su mano a la de ella.

-Vegeta- susurró ella sorprendida. Sabía que Vegeta estaba arrepentido pero no que se lo diría aquella forma.

-Claro que te perdono Vegeta. Es solo que me dolió mucho verte así conmigo ya que eres mi amigo. Pensé que me matarías- confesó ella.

Vegeta no dijo nada ella tenía razón, él iba matarla y no quería imaginar que hubiese pasado si eso sucedía. Pero lo mas probable sería que si él hubiese asesinado a Bulma no lo soportaría y se asesinaría tambien a sí mismo. Ella se había vuelto demasiado importante para él.

-¿Y por qué querías golpearme eh?- bromeó ella tomándose algo tan serio con humor.

-No te interesa- respondió Vegeta evadiendo el motivo. No quería confesarle que la quería matar por amarla demasiado.

-El mismo Vegeta de siempre- comentó ella riendo entre dientes.

Cuando Vegeta iba a levantarse de la cama sintió que algo lo atajaba. Ella lo tomó de las manos.

-Acompáñame un momento- pidió ella.

No pudo negarse. No después de ver sus ojos suplicantes y sentir sus suaves manos hacer contacto con las suyas.

-¿Y donde está el inútil de tu novio?- preguntó un poco celoso.

Bulma sonrió sabía que Yamcha y Vegeta no se llevaban bien. Aunque no comprendía el motivo. Sabía que Yamcha estaba celoso de Vegeta. ¿Pero Vegeta por qué odiaba a Yamcha?

-Ahí esta. Esta jugando beisbol. ¿Qué te parece si miramos juntos?- le preguntó animada.

-Juego de perdedores- resopló Vegeta pero no se negó a quedarse.

-Mira ese es su equipo- señaló Bulma.

Vegeta se maldijo al ver los ojos de Bulma brillar al mencionar a Yamcha.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que antes de que él pudiera darse cuenta ella ya lo venció llamando su atención desde el día en el que la conoció en Namekusei.

-Entonces voy para el otro equipo- mencionó para hacerla enojar.

Le encantaba cada expresión de su rostro. Y se dejó llevar por el momento compartido a su lado. Tal vez no se estaban besando apasionadamente pero la tenía cerca eso eso era lo importante.

Ya no le importó ser el orgulloso saiyajin sino ser un estúpido enamorado en secreto que apreciaba un momento junto a ella.

-¿Hacemos una apuesta?- preguntó ella.

Vegeta la miró, se acomodó más en la cama a su lado, cruzando sus pies y poniendo sus manos tras su cabeza.

-Si gana el equipo contrario al de tu noviecito me harás un baile erótico y te tocaré lo que quiera. Necesito una mujer- dijo sin nada de pudor.

Prefería que ella pensase que era solo excitación lo que sentía por ella.

Bulma lo miró sorprendida no se esperaba eso. Lo examinó y vio como la devoraba con la mirada prefirió por seguridad no mirar más abajo porque estaba seguro que debía haber un bulto en su entrepierna despertando o ya despierto.

-Oye pero yo no quiero hacer eso- reprochó ella ya no quería llevarse esa imagen pervertida de Vegeta tipo el maestro Roshi y Oolong.

-La cosa es que no quieras no ¿Y qué se supone que haré yo en caso de que el equipo del débil ese gane?- preguntó.

Sabía que se la estaba jugando pero que perdía Bulma no dejaría de hablarle por un motivo como ese. Además en verdad no le vendría mal aprovechar la situación.

-En ese caso seré compasiva contigo. Si necesitas una mujer. Si gana el equipo de Yamcha le darás una oportunidad a Tights- dijo ella poniendo las condiciones.

Y una vez más ella lo puso en jaque. No había marcha atrás.

-Hecho- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

En otro lugar. En una alejada montaña entrenaban dos seres de diferentes planetas. Uno poseía el cabello alborotado como característica mientras el otro se destacaba por su verde piel.

-Oye Piccolo ¿Como crees que van Vegeta y Bulma?- preguntó el saiyajin.

-No lo sé. Tú fuiste el que fue a averiguarlo- respondió el namekusei.

-Pues cuando yo fui vi a Bulma embarazada. Claro ella no me vio pero si estaba embarazada todo está correcto. Muy pronto sentiremos el ki de un nuevo guerrero- comentó Goku emocionado.

-Eso espero porque si sucede algo tu serás el único culpable- expresó frunciendo el ceño.

Poco sabían ello de todo lo que había pasado pero ya se enterarían cuando se reunieran para pelear con los androides.

 **Espero les haya gustado. Una vez más escribiendo de madrugada jajaja.**

 **Agradezco a las músicas de velvet underground por inspirarme jajaja.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	14. Está en ellos

**Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, si bien el absoluto amor que siento por esta serie sí.**

* * *

Había perdido y había perdido no solo una apuesta, sino su orgullo de hombre al mostrarse tan débil frente a una mujer entregándole por completo sus sentimientos cuando ya no era posible tenerla, también perdió su determinación al no matarla cuando tuvo la oportunidad y perdió la reputación que estuvo cuidando en toda su vida.

Toda su vida fue un guerrero sanguinario que no dudaba en matar, no se arrepentía en sus actos y no amaba a nadie, eso era lo que quería aparentar. Pero cuando ella cambió su mundo desde el primer momento él no la detuvo, porque le gustaba sentir aquello tan calido en su corazón cada vez que pensaba en ella.

Pero ahora, no solo era la mujer de otro sino tenía una cría con otro, en la cultura saiyajin una mujer con el hijo de otro pertenecía simplemente a ese ya.

A menos que él matase al dueño de la mujer, pero ¿a costa de qué? ¿de que ella lo odiase para siempre?

Prefería estar sin ella que tener su odio.

¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan débil al caer a los pies de esa bruja?

Una y otra vez reflexionaba sobre eso mientras se sentaba mirando las estrellas, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Si volvía a pensar y pensar sobre lo ocurrido volvería una vez más al punto en el cual se culparía de idiota al haber caído en un sentimiento tan bajo.

Él era un super saiyajin, el ser más poderoso en la Tierra en este instante, ya debía olvidar a la mujer de cabello azul y centrarse en lo que verdaderamente importaba. La futura batalla.

Y para eso sus propósitos egoístas debían volver al igual que su amor propio y su autoestima, y para que este volviese al cien por cien debía olvidarse de la reina de su corazón. La única que pudo atravesarlo.

Voló hacía la habitación que pertenecía a la pareja y observó desde la ventana, en ella descansaban Yamcha, el bebé y Bulma.

-Adiós Bulma, supongo que tomaré tu consejo- dijo en voz baja antes de irse mientras observaba nostálgico a la familia que nunca le pertenecería.

Mientras volaba por lo alto de la Capital del Oeste se convenció de que Bulma solo había sido un deseo pasajero por la necesidad de una mujer. (Aunque sabía muy bien que era más profundo que eso)

Cumpliría con su parte de la apuesta y olvidaría a Bulma para siempre, era esa su manera de matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

…

Aterrizó en el balcón de una casa de playa, rápidamente una silueta se acercó y lo reconoció.

-Vegeta- dijo la rubia sorprendida.

Pero más sorprendida estuvo al sentir que la tomaba del rostro para darle un profundo beso, un beso que significaba bastante un beso en el cual estaba buscando sacarse todo lo que sentía por Bulma, quería olvidarla y entregar todo a esta mujer que estaba recibiéndolo con los brazos abiertos.

En movimientos desesperados y sin que ambos separasen sus labios entraron a la casa y cayeron sobre un sofá.

Ella tocaba el rostro del hombre aun sin creer lo que sucedía, todo parecía una romántica novela de algunos libros que leyó, ahora sabía cómo se sentían los personajes. Pero para Vegeta todo era distinto, cada vez que cerraba los ojos al besar a la mujer se imaginaba a Bulma, no podía evitarlo.

Pero su determinación era olvidarla.

Bajó sus labios por el blanco cuello de la rubia y empezó a besarlos convirtiendo aquello en pasión pura.

Hoy dejaría sus debilidades atrás, Bulma ya no sería un pilar importante para él.

Los brazos de la mujer lo abrazaban fuertemente mientras se entregaban el uno al otro, solo la brisa nocturna que se colaba por la ventana fue testigo de la entrega de amor por parte de ella y el sacrificio por amor por parte de él, solo que no era justamente ella la amada.

…

Abrió los ojos y se miró desnudo, miró a la mujer que descansaba también desnuda sobre él y recordó todo.

El saliente sol iluminaba parte de la habitación dándole la señal de que estaba amaneciendo, siguiendo a aquella despertadora luz, se movió despacio para no despertar a la mujer y salió desnudo al balcón.

Todavía tenía cosas que pensar.

Mirando el horizonte recordó cada momento de aquella noche, la mujer gimiendo bajo él y diciéndole palabras bonitas mientras lo abrazaba. En verdad había sido reconfortante, era lo que él se merecía una mujer que lo ame pero no podía permitirse amar.

Solo cometería ese error con Bulma, pero ella ya no debía existir más en su vida.

-¿Podré olvidarla?- se preguntó en silencio con el rostro confundido.

Era demasiado difícil lidiar con sentimientos que nunca antes había sentido.

Cuando sintió unos brazos rodear su torso.

-Debo irme- le comentó a su amante.

-Quédate más tiempo por favor- le rogó ella.

Vegeta sonrió ante aquella escena, era eso lo que él necesitaba una mujer sumisa que lo tratase como el príncipe que era, aunque deseaba desde el fondo de su corazón que esa mujer fuese Bulma, ahora solo debía acostumbrarse a la rubia hermana de Bulma.

Sin decirle nada entró a la casa se vistió y se sentó en la mesa esperando su desayuno. Se quedaría junto a ella y olvidaría a Bulma de una vez por todas.

-Supongo que puedo quedarme un tiempo- le dijo mientras desayunaban.

Pero el tiempo se extendió, y a casi tres meses ya se había prácticamente instalado en aquella casa de playa.

Thights y Vegeta ya eran prácticamente como una pareja, ella era una buena mujer, muy madura, no lo molestaba mientras entrenaba y siempre estaba dispuesta a todo lo que él decía.

Él había adquirido un cierto aprecio hacia la rubia de ojos negros pero nunca sería igual al sentimiento que sintió hacia Bulma y aún permanecía escondido dentro de él pero en cierta manera le gustaba la tranquilidad de su actual vida.

-Supongo que está bien- suspiró mientras observaba a la mujer que descansaba a su lado, una vez más despertaba al lado de ella.

Poco sabía que Bulma lo echaba de menos en cierta manera.

…

La familia Briefs estaba reunida y una vez más la silla que pertenecía a Vegeta estaba vacía, y Bulma lo notaba.

-¿En dónde se habrá metido Vegeta?- preguntó en voz alta mientras sujetaba a su hijo.

Yamcha cambió su expresión molesto pues cada día escuchaba el molesto nombre de Vegeta en los labios de Bulma.

-Bulma dime ¿Acaso eso importa? Deberíamos estar aliviados que ese hombre se haya desaparecido- respondió molesto.

-POR SUPUESTO QUE IMPORTA. Vegeta es mi amigo y me preocupo por él- respondió molesta con Yamcha no entendía los estúpidos celos de Yamcha.

-Claro, ese saiyajin es tu amigo. Bulma compréndelo de una vez ese saiyajin no tiene amigos, y dudo que quiera alguien- expresó Yamcha intentando convencer a Bulma de ello.

Cuando la señor Briefs interrumpió.

-Yo creo que te equivocas yerno, Vegeta parecía un hombre muy rudo pero en sus ojos había soledad y una tristeza difícil de descubrir porqué pero estoy segura que las personas como él aman intensamente y son los más leales, no debes juzgar a las personas por lo que parecen. A mí por ejemplo me suelen juzgar de tonta jijiji- comentó la señora Briefs defendiendo a Vegeta –Pero la verdad es que extraño bastante al joven Vegeta- dijo un poco triste.

El señor Briefs también fue uno de los intervinientes en la conversación referente a Vegeta, pero él poseía la información más relevante.

-No quería decirlo porque era un secreto pero hace más de dos meses Vegeta vino aquí y me pidió llevar varias capsulas de gravedad, no sé el motivo pero también me pidió sus cosas, así que claramente deduje que Vegeta se mudaría. Se lo pregunté y me dijo que ya estuvo bastante tiempo en este lugar que ya había cumplido su objetivo y no había motivo para quedarse- aclaró el señor Briefs.

Todos guardaron silencio ante aquella confesión hasta que inoportunamente Yamcha lo rompió.

-Que Bueno nos liberamos de él- exclamó bastante alegre sin darse cuenta de las miradas de parte de toda la familia.

Los señores Briefs habían considerado a Vegeta como el hijo varón que siempre desearon tener mientras Bulma sentía un cariño especial hacia él.

-Mamá, sujeta a mi hijo. Necesito ir al baño- dijo Bulma a su madre con la voz un poco trastornada.

Sin saber el motivo subió rápidamente a su habitación encerrándose en el baño a llorar, sentía que le dolía oír aquello, Vegeta era… alguien especial para ella, en eso se había convertido. Era más que su mejor amigo, en él encontraba un extraño sentimiento que no podía descifrar.

–Ni siquiera se despidió de mí- decía entre llantos.

Poco sabían ambos cuanto cambiaba el destino, cada uno hacia su vida junto a personas que creían querer cuando en realidad ambos sentían lo mismo sin llegar a aceptarlo.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado. Gracias por leer.**


	15. La Vida en estos instantes

**Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, si bien el absoluto amor que siento por esta serie sí.**

 **-** ¿Quieres más café?- ofreció ella a su "pareja"

El saiyajin no dijo nada pero entregó la taza para que la mujer le sirviera más.

En silencio ambos desayunaron un puro y oscuro café con unas cuantas tostadas acompañadas con mermeladas.

Cuando el saiyajin terminó su alimento matinal se levantó sin decir nada y partió rumbo al patio.

-¿Entrenarás hoy?- interrumpió ella su partida preguntándole lo obvio.

-Ajá- respondió él asintiendo.

Completando de nuevo la rutina de hace ocho meses.

En las mañanas desayunaban juntos, no hablaban más que comunicándose dónde estarían y qué harían, solo si ella lo preguntaba.

En el almuerzo nunca se encontraban, tenían horarios distintos para comer pero siempre comida guardada en el refrigerador.

A veces coincidían en la merienda momento en el cual ambos se daban el gusto de probar alguna que otra cosa dulce, nada tan delicioso como los pastelillos de la madre de Bulma.

A las 22 horas aproximadamente Vegeta llegaba para ducharse, cenar, saciar sus necesidades carnales y dormir.

No había nada malo en eso solo que ella se sentía en verdad demasiado extraña.

Estaba hace 8 meses con un hombre con el cual cruzaba máximo 12 palabras al día, no es que le molestase pero le era extraño.

Cuando conoció a Vegeta, Bulma le había descrito de una manera totalmente distinta, no como un hombre, callado, reservado e incluso triste y melancólico.

Ella conocía su historia, sabía quién era él y es por eso que le parecía ilógico su actuar, pero se conformó con pensar que esa era su verdadera forma de ser.

Pero ello tampoco le molestaba, ella era una mujer casi cuarentona y lo único que deseaba en su vida era paz. Y Vegeta se la daba.

Se conformó con saber que no moriría sola.

Después de todo su corazón estaba muy feliz de tener a alguien con quien compartir su solitaria vida. Alguien tan solitario como ella.

Pero, todo estaba bien. Al menos de su parte.

Suspiró y se levantó de la mesa para ir rumbo a su estudio, escribir algunas cosas no le vendrían mal.

Por otro lado, Vegeta entró a su cámara de gravedad la cual había trasladado a la casa de su "amante" desde hace un tiempo.

No podía quejarse, le iba bien, su entrenamiento era satisfactorio, sin distracciones. (Especificando que distracción era igual a Bulma)

Su gran ego y su gran orgullo podía asegurar que Bulma ya era un pasado para él no afectándole ya su recuerdo, lastima que su corazón no estaba de acuerdo.

Pero ahora su lugar estaba aquí, junto a esta mujer, no era la mujer perfecta pero llevaba una vida tranquila con ella.

Ella lo dejaba entrenar y no lo molestaba, satisfacía sus instintos y le daba paz.

No era la vida que quería pero era la que necesitaba.

Al menos no se topaba más con la "encantadora" presencia de Bulma.

Sonrió triunfante al creer superarla y fue rumbo al control para encender la maquina.

Pero la vida daba pruebas.

-Diablos- se quejó al darse cuenta de que la maquina se había descompuesto después de varios meses cuidando no sobrecargarla.

¿Qué hacer? Tenía solo dos opciones, y detener su entrenamiento no era una opción cuando faltaban dos meses para la llegada de los androides.

Así que su opción era ir a la corporación capsula.

Ahora el dilema era que deseaba ir lo menos posible a dicha corporación para evitar encontrarse con ella y mandar todo lo que había logrado a la borda.

-¿Pero a qué temo? Lo primordial es mi entrenamiento, esa mujer no me afecta en lo más mínimo - se dijo a sí mismo.

Con la suficiente predisposición salió de la nave y la encapsulo para guardarla en su bolsillo para ir rumbo al lugar en el cual vivió bastante tiempo.

...

Bulma estaba dando de comer a su pequeño hijo tranquilamente sola en la gran mesa de la cocina.

Con una mano sujetando su aburrido rostro habla casi sola, siendo oída por el hijo de Yamcha y ella.

-No, sé como tu papá puede ser tan despreocupado como para irse de gira con su equipo cuando los androides están por llegar- se quejaba ella.

El bebé no le hizo caso alguno a las palabrerías de su madre y siguió en lo suyo.

Mientras Bulma suspiraba aburrida, era la segunda vez que Yamcha iba de gira. Solo esperaba que no fuese asesinado.

Tenía mucho a la llegada de los androides pero tambien estaba segura, algo le decía que ella a pesar de todo sobreviviría. Tenía demasiadas personas dispuestas a protegerla, entre una de ellas, ella confiaba en que Vegeta también era uno de sus protectores.

Y como si lo estuviera invocando sus ojos le mostraron una sombra que le pareció muy familiar.

Esbozó una sonrisa, extrañaba a ese tonto y terco saiyajin.

-VEGETA- salió gritando para saludarlo sin embargo no lo encontró.

Su mente al parecer había fallado.

Se marchó confundida sin saber qué habían tras las paredes.

Pues sí, el saiyajin se había refugiado tras un muro, no supo cómo explicarlo pero sintió temor, que al volverla a ver todo volvería.

-¿A qué se supone que le temo?- susurró molesto.

Frunció el ceño y fue rumbo al laboratorio, necesitaba tener su nave restaurada, su supervivencia a los androides era lo primordial en este instante.

 **Bueno... Este capitulo no muestra algo muy novedoso pero les muestra como esta la situación, claramente queda poco tiempo para la llegada de los temibles androides. Y bueno... El próximo capitulo será el ultimo antes de la llegada de los androides.**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**


End file.
